Life as I Saw It
by darstar
Summary: Tony suffers a blow to the head. When he regains consciousness, he is stunned to find that the life he is in, is not the life as he saw it.
1. Chapter 1 Stay with me

This is my first fanfic. I have not read every story out there, so I would not be surprised if this storyline has been done before, however no story infringement is intended. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

**Life as I Saw It.**

_Chapter One- "Stay with me"_

"Tony…Tony can you hear me? Stay with me, keep your eyes open."

Tony DiNozzo lay helplessly on the floor of the warehouse, trying to keep conscious, trying to will the agonizing pain in his head to disappear.

'DiNozzo!" Ziva David spoke sharply.

Tony startled, and looked into Ziva's eyes, but the pain was too much, his eyes too heavy; he felt his body melt into the pavement…

Sounds emerged slowly, almost sounding as if under water: muted, hollow, incomplete. Tony's breath quickened as he aroused from his stupor.

His senses were bombarded with a symphony of sounds: a steady beep, beep, beep-"_what the hell is that?"-_ a gurgling sound, similar to a pump recycling; muted voices that were near, but not next to him.

Slowly, he attempted to open one eye, then the other. Blurred images made him dizzy at first, then they slowly coalesced into a recognizable form. The room stopped moving, for he realized he was in a room; in a bed actually.

"Oh, shit, I'm in the hospital." Tony murmured to himself. He cautiously felt around his head and face, hoping not to find anything strange coming out of his brain. He sensed rather than felt the bandage on his head, as he couldn't reach behind him.

He located the nasal cannula delivering oxygen through his nose. He felt the sticky patches on his chest, wires leading to some machinery next to the bed.

A familiar voice broke through, and he turned his head toward it. His bed was next to a viewing window, and through it he could see the backsides of Gibbs and Ziva standing at the Nurse's Station, talking to someone wearing a white lab coat.

His view was obstructed by a housekeeping cart, which prevented him from seeing who they were actually talking to. The housekeeping aide showed up right then, and moved her cart to the next room, giving Tony a full view of the goings on in the nursing unit.

As the person Gibbs and Ziva were speaking to moved away, they turned slightly so Tony could see their profiles.

Suddenly, Tony sat up, hyperventilating, and causing every alarm to go off. "Ziva—what?"

Gibbs rushed into the room, Ziva following somewhat more slowly behind him. "Hey, Tony, slow down, take it easy. You're going to be ok. You just got a knock on the head."

Tony's eyes were wide with surprise, shock."_Fear?" _ thought Gibbs.

"Tony, I am here. You are alright, though if you do this again, I may have to kill you." Ziva smiled at her partner, her face showing the strain of worry, her voice tired.

Tony looked at her, not comprehending what she was saying. "Ziva…" Tony's voice was barely above a whisper. He eyes slowly left her face and trailed downward.

He looked into her eyes, confused, and hesitantly asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to. "How did you get pregnant?"

_**Thank you to those who took the time to give me some formatting pointers. Hope this is easier to read.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Do you know when you are?

_Chapter Two- "Do you know when you are?"_

Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other. "How do you think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, his voice dry and somewhat amused.

Tony frowned. The nurse quietly silenced the alarms from the ECG monitor and re-attached the lead he had inadvertently pulled off. Satisfied that all was well, she excused herself.

Tony waited until she had left the room. "But…I mean, who's the father? How long have I been unconscious?"

This time, Ziva stared at him hard. "Not funny, Tony. You have only been out for a few hours, thank goodness."

Tony tried to digest this news, but it didn't make sense. How could Ziva suddenly be pregnant, when she wasn't a few hours ago? And not just pregnant, but p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. He realized Gibbs seemed to taking all of this rather well.

"Boss, help me here. How could you let this happen?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "How could I let this happen? Rule 12 only applies to dating coworkers. Married couples don't date; believe me, I know!"

_Married?_ Tony raised his left hand up and saw the gold band on his ring finger. He looked at Ziva, who was now looking quite pale. "Ziva?"

His tone caused Gibbs to look at her. "Here. Sit down Ziva. You look like you're about to keel over."

Ziva sat as comfortably as she could. She looked intently at Tony. "You really have no memory of…any of this? Of us, of our baby?"

"Oh my god," Tony said faintly. "I? I mean, we? I mean…" He gave up.

"Tony," Gibbs began quietly, "Do you know what day it is?"

Tony frowned. "Tuesday?" "No, I meant the date." "Yeah, March 27th."

Ziva and Gibbs frowned and looked at each other again. "How about the year?" Gibbs murmured. "Do you know when you are?"

"The year? It's 2012!"

Ziva's sharp intake of breath almost removed all of the oxygen from the room. Tony looked at her quizzically. "Tony, it is April 12, 2014."

_**Ok, I know this is starting to sound like the ep. when Gibbs got blown up and thought he was still in Baghdad. Hang on…**_


	3. Chapter 3 I need you We need you

_Chapter Three- "I need you. We need you…"_

Gibbs had excused himself from the room; in search of a doctor but to also leave his two agents alone. The silence that hung between them was almost painful. Finally, Tony was able to find his voice.

"Ok, I've been giving this a lot of thought. Now, you and Gibbs say it is actually two years later than the last time I remember; and during that time you and I got married and are having a kid…I am assuming that is the order, though I don't guess it really matters."

Ziva looked sadly at her husband. "You left out the part about falling in love."

Tony swore under his breath, "I didn't mean…well, you know…" his voice trailed off.

Tony stared out the window of his hospital room, as if the answer was out there in the city; a Washington, D.C. blooming with life as the cherry blossoms reached their peak. But instead of pink and white blossoms, he only saw trees thick with glossy, green leaves. The cherry blossoms had bloomed, the prettiest time of year had past.

Ziva moved closer to him. "You really do not remember?"

Tony shook his head, but then slyly looked at her, "And you can't believe how pissed I am that I don't remember making that little bambino there!"

Ziva allowed herself a small smile, "Well, at least you are somewhat yourself, only thinking of the sex."

"Seriously, Ziva," Tony took her hand. "I wish to God I did remember this. I would never in a million years do something like this to hurt you. It's just…I'm going to need some time to let this all sink in. Gonna' take a change in mind set, if you get my drift."

Ziva squeezed the hand that held hers. "Well, don't drift too far, my love. I need you. We need you..."

**I know these chapters are kind of short, but that's all I have time to do at one sitting before I nod off...**


	4. Chapter 4 It's not black and white

_Chapter Four- "It's not black and white."_

Just then, they were interrupted by Gibbs returning with a doctor.

"Agent DiNozzo, Dr. McBrien. Glad to see you are awake. I just need to examine you, won't take long." Dr. McBrien turned on his ophthalmoscope and peered into Tony's eyes, asking him to look up, down, right, left and cross." He asked Tony to follow his finger, doing the same acrobatics he just asked him to do with his eyes.

"Ok, Dr. McBrien began, "Tell me the last thing you remember."

Tony took a breath, squinting his eyes in concentration. "Ziva and I were checking out a warehouse, do I need to go into specifics, Boss?" Tony looked up at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head. "Just details Tony of where you were."

Tony smiled, "Well, then; It was a sunny day, full of promise, of excitement; only tempered by the gray and gloomy interior of the cold and drafty warehouse…"

"DiNozzo! If you didn't already have a head injury, I'd slap your head!" Tony smiled weakly at Gibbs, and returned to his narrative.

"Ok, well, as I was saying, Ziva and I were checking out a warehouse. It was cold and drafty…" Tony snuck a mischevious look at Ziva, "And it was dark. We had to use our lights, uh, flashlights. I was checking over by a wall, and…that's all I remember. Well, no. I do remember Ziva talking to me, but that could have been earlier."

"I was talking to you, trying to keep you awake," Ziva murmured softly. "Tony, you were hit on the head by some falling debris; some of it was rather heavy."

Tony looked at her in surprise.

"Well, I was there," Ziva reminded him

Tony considered that, "So at least what I remember actually happened!" It was more of a statement than a question.

Dr. McBrien was writing on his form. "And when exactly did this happen, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Today, I guess. Is it still today? Tony looked from Ziva to Gibbs.

"Please, Agent DiNozzo. Can you give me the date?"

Tony shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I know what date I think it is." The doctor nodded, "Go ahead…" Tony sighed and looked down at his left hand. "Last I looked, it was March 27th, 2012."

The doctor looked at Gibbs and Ziva and indicated that they should leave with him.

"Hey, I may have hit my head, but I'm not totally out of it. Whatever you say to them, you can say to me." Tony snapped.

"Of'course, Agent DiNozzo, my apologies. It would appear that you are suffering from some sort of retrograde amnesia. You remember everything before a certain point in time; however, all of the events that have occurred after that time…"

"Are gone, erased." Tony finished for him. Ziva and Tony looked at each other. "For how long?" Tony asked.

The doctor hesitated. "It's not black and white. Your memories can come back tomorrow, in a week or in a month."

"Or never?" Gibbs asked the question no one really wanted to ask.


	5. Chapter 5 The Mayans were wrong

_Sorry for the delay. I am State Banquet Chairman for one of the many organizations I belong to, and the banquet is on the 29th, so busy, busy, busy. Again, thanks for the positive reviews._

Chapter Five_- "The Mayan's were wrong!"_

"Tony! Tony! Tony!" The exuberant form of Abby bounded into the room, followed quickly by Tim McGee, who was desperately trying to hold her back, but failing miserably.

Abby stopped dead in her tracks and exchanged looks with McGee.

"Uh, gee, Tony. You don't look so bad…Is everything ok?" McGee asked hesitantly.

"Sure! Everything's great! But if you tell me that you two are married and about to pop a bun out of the oven, I'm seriously going to need a barf bag!" Tony was only mildly joking.

McGee opened his mouth to say something, but then thought the better of it. He looked quizzically at Gibbs.

"Tony doesn't remember anything from the last two years," Gibbs answered the unasked question.

The doctor cleared his throat. "I'll leave you now." He looked at Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo, it is too soon to tell how permanent or extensive this amnesia is. My plan of care is to consider it a temporary situation, and that it will resolve." He quickly left the room.

"Thank you, Doctor," both Tony and Ziva murmured.

Abby did what only Abby could do. "Oh, Ziva!" She ran to her friend and gave her as big a hug as she could manage. She then turned to Tony.

"Don't you worry? We will find the positive out of all this!"

Tony looked skeptical. Even Ziva was having a hard time being encouraged by their friend and co-worker.

Abby scrunched her face up in deep thought. "Well…let's see. Two years ago was 2012. Hey! I know! At least you've figured out the Mayan's were wrong!"

Tony gave a "WTF?" look at Gibbs.

"You know. The Mayan Calendar! They said the world would end December 21st, 2012. Guess they weren't so smart after all, huh?"

"Well, at least I can sleep easy tonight." Tony quipped.

"Speaking of sleep, I think you need to get some rest," Ziva took charge.

Everyone agreed it was time to leave, and said their goodbyes. Ziva and Gibbs then entered into a spirited discussion (read to mean argument) as to whether or not Ziva would be staying with Tony in the hospital that night, or going home.

The problem was solved by the nurses bringing in another patient bed for Ziva, so she could raise her head and legs to make her more comfortable while sleeping.

Gibbs took the side chair. No one was leaving that room.


	6. Chapter 6 Home Sweet Home

_Chapter Six- "Home Sweet Home"_

By the next day, Tony was deemed able to be discharged to home, with the understanding of no strenuous activity. Other than the memory loss, his head injury was not determined to be serious.

"As of now, you are both on maternity leave." Gibbs informed his agents. "I don't want to see either of you in the office. Understood?"

"No argument from me, Boss," Tony answered. "Not sure what I'm supposed to be working on anyway."

Gibbs drove Tony and Ziva to their home, actually taking care to drive the speed limit so as to not disturb the precious cargo Ziva was carrying.

It was then that Tony realized he had no idea where they were going.

"Hey Boss! Are we going to your place? This is the way isn't it?"

"Actually, Tony. We are going to our own home. We live near Gibbs. It is not out of the way." Ziva squeezed his hand.

Tony sat silent for a minute to digest this new piece of information. _"We have a house?" _

Of'course, it made sense that they would not be able to live in either of their apartments with a family on the way, but the reality was still a little unnerving.

When they reach their destination, Tony was even more confused. "I know this place…don't I?" he looked at Ziva.

She smiled, "Actually, you have seen it before. Probably many times, since it is in Gibbs' neighborhood. One day we were driving to Gibbs', and suddenly you just slammed on the brakes in front of this house."

Ziva continued her story, "I pulled my gun, because I thought we were being attacked. But you just sat there in the car; with this loopy look one your face like you just met your first love."

"Loopy? Did you just actually just get an idiom right?"

Ziva glared at Tony, "If you have to know, at the time, I actually said "droopy," and you took great pleasure in correcting my English. 'Droopy-loopy'; you looked like a moron." Ziva had to smile. "Several months later, you told me you bought the house."

Tony was dying to ask more questions, but Gibbs was herding them both into the house. It was a Craftsman style home in the North Arlington neighborhood Gibbs had long lived.

The front wide porch was bright and welcoming. Stained glass reflected the sunlight, casting a kaleidoscope of colors in all directions.

Once inside, Tony was amazed at how much bigger the house was than it had seemed. It was comfortably furnished, with photos and personal objects that clearly showed the home was lived in and loved.

They were greeted by a big balloon bouquet in the dining room and a note from Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena that there was plenty of food, all ready to be heated, and to relax and enjoy themselves.

"Home Sweet Home," Tony smiled.


	7. Chapter 7 Poof

_Chapter Seven- "Poof"_

Ziva sat down on the plump sofa, and put her feet up. Tony took the opportunity to get a really good look at his partner/wife.

"Just when are you, uh, we, due?"

Ziva continued to sip on her iced tea and flicked her eyes up at him. "Six days ago." She did not look pleased.

"Oh boy…" Tony sat down beside her. "Ziva, did we go to classes and stuff? I mean, I have no idea what to do." He was beginning to panic. Unconsciously, he picked up her feet and began to massage them.

Ziva smiled, "I think you will do fine, Tony. You actually did better in the classes than I did. You seemed to have a knock for it."

Tony grinned, but didn't correct Ziva. "Well, as long as I don't knock someone out, I guess I'll be ok. I mean, I'm a very special Federal Agent! And with my Ninja by my side, there is nothing we can't do!"

Ziva sighed. "You don't have to convince me, Tony. I know you will do well. And do not worry for yourself or for our little one."

Tony continued to rub Ziva's feet, thinking about what to ask first. Suddenly, his eyes caught the reflection of light off a framed photo. Slowly, careful not to disturb Ziva, he got up and walked over to the shelf where the photo was displayed.

He picked it up and looked at it. It was a black and white photo, done by a skilled photographer. The lighting was striking, the background perfectly balanced. But Tony saw none of that.

He was staring at a photo of Ziva and himself at their wedding. Ziva was absolutely stunning, wearing a strapless, form-fitting gown that flair slightly at the knees. The beautiful fabric was encrusted with crystals that sparkled almost as much as her eyes.

Tony looked pretty good, too; _"if I do say so myself," _Tony thought without modesty. The cut-away tux was a perfect complement to Ziva's simple elegance.

"We have an album of photos on the shelf, next to the framed photos." Ziva's voice was dreamy, with the memory of the day still fresh.

Tony eagerly grabbed the album and sat back down with Ziva. "We look so happy."

"Do not sound so surprised!" Ziva admonished. "It was the happiest day of my life."

Tony looked at his wife. "I know it was the happiest day of my life too, Ziva." He looked longingly at her.

He finally asked the question that had been nagging at him since he woke up. "How did we finally get together?"

Ziva laughed, almost snorting. "Oh, we had are difficulties, we did. Always dancing around each other, never quite sure what the other thought. Should we, should we not…"

Ziva thought deeply. "Whenever I thought that maybe what I was feeling could be real, and maybe you might possibly be having the same feelings…poof!"

"Poof?" Tony asked.

"You know: Jeanne, E.J., Wendy…poof!"

Tony nodded with understanding. "Michael, CI-Ray or CI-Rat, as I like to refer to him…poof!" Tony grimaced, "And then, of 'course, Gibbs."

Ziva shook her head. "Never for me. You see Tony; you felt that for you to be happy, you needed to do what you thought Gibbs wanted you to do."

Tony looked at her, not understanding. "And you?"

"I always felt that for me to be happy, I did what I wanted and Gibbs was supposed to be happy for ME, not Gibbs."

"In other words, to hell with Rule #12?" Tony laughed out loud. "Is that what happened? We told Gibbs to shove it?"

Ziva looked shocked. "Of'course not! But once we made the decision that we were going to be together, and still be on Gibbs team, we did need to discuss it with him"

"Well, I'm glad I don't remember that conversation," Tony replied honestly. "But what was the turning point? When did we stop, as you put it, dancing around?"

Ziva smiled wide. "By dancing. At Jimmy and Breena's wedding."


	8. Chapter 8 Blankey please

Chapter Eight- "Blankey please"- minor references to previous seasons.

Tony eyes popped out of his head. "Are you saying that all I had to do was get you to dance with me and you would have…?"

"Tsk, tsk, Tony. You know we had sex before. Do I need to remind you, "Jean-Paul?" The summer Gibbs was gone? Paris?…I am talking about actually speaking of an emotional commitment to each other."

Tony looked unconvinced, "And a dance at a wedding made it all suddenly clear? "

"Of 'course not," Ziva shrugged, "There were many events that led up to the denouement; but that dance marked the beginning of our lives together." Ziva yawned.

"Tony, I know you want to know every little piece of information that you cannot remember, but your wife and child are tired and in need of a nap."

Tony looked instantly contrite. "I'm sorry Ziva. Do you want to go lie down?"

"Mmmmm, no, just go downstairs and get my blankey, and we will snuggle here on the sofa."

"You're 'Blankey'? Pregnancy has made you soft in the head," Tony quipped. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly on her forehead. "Yep, pretty soft I would say."

Ziva smiled. "Blankey please."

Tony went in search of downstairs. He found a staircase in a similar location as Gibbs' house, and headed down, almost expecting to find a half-completed boat. What greeted him almost made him fall to his knees in thankful bliss.

"Oh my God! A home Theater! My own Man Cave! Man, I am digging this marriage thing!" Tony sang a snippet of "I Gotta' Be Me", and went looking for the errant "blankey."

He had to control himself from going through the DVD library, and concentrate on the task at hand. Finally, a soft blue-green fleece throw could be seen under several packages that could only be baby "things."

"Tony!" Ziva called, sounding a million miles away.

Tony immediately grabbed the throw and headed up the stairs as fast as he could. He arrived in the family room, panting as much out of breath as in anxiety.

"Ziva! Where are you? Is everything ok?" Tony had a sudden vision of Ziva bent over, in pain, and telling him the baby was coming.

"I'm upstairs. There's something I want you to see."

Tony grinned, thinking of Ziva lying naked in bed, then reality hit and he thought the better of it. He walked upstairs and reached the landing, but did not see Ziva.

"Are we playing Hide and Seek, or are you going to give me a clue as to where you are?" Tony asked.

Ziva's head popped out of a room two doors on the left.

"Sorry, I forgot you forgot." Ziva face made a look that said _"Did I just say that?"_

Tony joined her and looked inside. Ziva was standing beside a handmade cradle, lovingly caressing the wood. "Gibbs made this for us."

Tony took in the nursery all at once. It was painted a soft green, with hints of yellow and cream. It was perfectly gender neutral, but furnished with every possible thing a baby could need, and probably just as much as a baby would never have use of. He walked up to Ziva and inspected the cradle.

"Gibbs made it? I don't know why, but that doesn't surprise me in the least." The craftsmanship was beautiful, but it was the love that went into making the bed that meant the most. Tony felt his eyes water.

He quickly looked around, hoping Ziva wouldn't notice his emotional state. He picked up some objects, pretending to examine them with great interest. Suddenly, he turned to Ziva.

"Hey, do we know the sex? I mean, if we are having a boy or a girl?"

Ziva shook her head. "We decided we wanted to be surprised. We did pick out a boy's name and a girl's name so we wouldn't argue about it when the time came."

Tony looked interested, "So what did we pick?"

Ziva rubbed her belly. "Oh, you were very vocal about what you wanted your son to be named; or not named as was the case."

"Let me guess: No Anthony III." Tony offered.

Ziva nodded. "You absolutely insisted that no son of yours was going to be bridled with an III." Tony laughed.

"I probably said "saddled" with the III, but I agree with that sentiment. It's nice to know that even if I can't remember what I've done or said, I was being true to myself."

Ziva took Tony's hand and placed in on her stomach. Tony's eyes went wide with wonder. "Wow! Is that the baby kicking? We are going to have one kick-ass ninja baby, Ziva!"

Ziva realized that for Tony, this was his first time feeling the life of his child beneath his hand. She moved his hand around her and managed to bring herself into his arms.

"I know this is difficult for you. As it is for me. Everything is strange and new for you. But I am still your Ziva. That has not changed." She looked deeply into his eyes.

Tony was totally captivated. Keeping his eyes on her face, he gently placed his lips on hers. The kiss was passionate, longing. They touched foreheads and held on to each other. Tony spoke carefully, willing Ziva to listen and believe.

"Ziva, I have always been, and will always be, yours."


	9. Chapter 9 Part of growing up

Chapter Nine- Part of growing up

Tony wandered around his "home" to get the lay of the land, and to see if anything jogged his memory. Ziva was exhausted, and finally consented to lie down with her "blankey" and was soon softly snoring.

"I see some things haven't changed," Tony smirked. He almost felt like he was on an investigation, looking for clues that would solve this "case." Finally tiring himself, he made his way to "their" bedroom.

He hesitated for a few moments, and then gently lay down beside Ziva. Almost instinctively, his arm wrapped around her belly, protecting the precious cargo inside. He surprised himself by how easily he was adapting to this new situation, like it was second nature.

He always knew the type of person he was: deeply caring and ferociously loyal. But he kept much of his true self hidden, behind the clown's mask, for fear of being found out; or worse, being made vulnerable.

Tony shifted a little uncomfortably. He truly believed he had it within himself to do whatever it took to make the necessary changes in his life, the changes Gibbs told him to make.

"Don't be like me." His Boss/Mentor/Father figure had said these words to him at Christmas, when he was refusing to make a decision regarding his relationship with Wendy.

Of 'course, Gibbs thought the problem was his past with Wendy; that Tony would be afraid of being hurt again.

But that wasn't the fly in the ointment. It was Ziva. As much as he tried to tell himself that they were just friends, "very friendly friends" he smiled to himself, the idea of the two of them becoming a romantic couple seemed implausible, and as far as Gibbs was concerned, impossible. But it was very much in Tony's mind.

What changed? He remembered the tense atmosphere between the two of them in Cartagena. Ziva referred to him as "dead weight." That really pissed him off.

After meeting Monique, and observing Ziva during the mission, he realized that Ziva did not want Tony to meet Monique. That by judging Monique, possibly in a negative light, he might also see Ziva the same way. Alone, angry, bitter.

He as much said that to Monique, the she and Ziva were very alike, and "very much alone."

He knew Ziva had visited her last (well, his last) summer, to get some "clarity," as Ziva put it. Tony had always assumed it had been about Ray.

Tony's jaw muscles worked as he thought. His last "memory" of Ziva was that she was less than pleased with him. She had given him encouragement and agreed with his decision to put the past with Wendy behind him. He thought she felt that it was the right thing to do, and was very nice and thoughtful of his feelings.

Then, things changed. She seemed quieter, distant. He couldn't figure it out at the time, and he still didn't quite understand it.

Tony sighed. Whatever it was obviously worked itself out. He didn't like not knowing, not understanding. But maybe that was part of growing up: sometimes you just have to accept things the way they are; sometimes it is better not to ask too many questions.

He snuggled closer to Ziva. He was surprised at how comfortable and natural this all seemed to him.

"Maybe my subconscious is sending me signals. Maybe I am starting to remember; if not actual events, at least how it feels."

Tony found comfort in that, and finally drifted off to sleep…

When Tony opened his eyes, he was staring into the amused face of Ziva.

He surprised himself by not being surprised.

"Good morning," he smiled.

Ziva kissed him softly. "Good morning, my love. Are you hungry? We are starving!"

Tony laughed. "Ok, time to get up I guess." He looked around. "What time is it?"

When there was no answer, he turned, "Zee-vahh, what is the time?" Tony stopped. The color drained from his face.

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

Ziva had her hand on her stomach as she was looking down. Slowly, she raised her head and looked at Tony, a mixture of fear and wonder on her face.

"My water just broke."


	10. Chapter 10 DDDay

Chapter Ten- "D-D-Day"

"My water just broke."

Tony stood frozen. He couldn't have been more shocked if Ziva had suddenly announced she was leaving NCIS and going on the road with American Idol.

Adrenalin kicked in and Tony found himself chasing around in circles.

"Ok, boil some water, get some towels." He looked at Ziva.

"Oh Miss Scarlett, I don't know nothin' about birthin' babies…"

Ziva glared at him. "Relax; I am going to take a quick shower. Maybe you should too, hmm? It may be a long day. My bag is packed and ready to go. RELAX!" She patted him on the cheek and waddled into the bathroom.

"You're going to…take a shower? Are you kidding me?" Tony sat down on the bed. He grabbed Ziva's blankey and started caressing it. "There's no place like home…there's no place like home…"

"Tony!"

"On your six, Ziva!" He rushed into the bathroom.

Ziva was stepping into the shower. "Just stay close in case I get lopsided or something." She batted her eyes. "Of 'course, we will get out of here quicker if you come in and help me." With that she pulled the shower door shut.

Tony's chest was heaving, almost hyperventilating. "What the hell? Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Tony didn't need a second invitation.

He practically ripped his clothes off and joined Ziva in the steaming shower. Rivulets of water traced intricate patterns down Ziva's stomach. Tony was shocked at how big she was. And beautiful.

"I never expected this," he murmured into her hair. She laughed.

"I forgot you haven not really "seen" me yet." Doubt cast a shadow across her face.

"Are you ashamed? Do you think I am ugly?"

Tony wrapped his wet, soapy arms around his wife.

"Oh, Ziva. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known." He could feel her smile through their kiss.

"Ok. Enough. Time to get ready to go." Ziva turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and began toweling off. Tony finished what she couldn't reach.

A mere fifteen minutes later, Ziva was dressed and sitting on the bed. Tony was tearing through his closet, pulling out this shirt and then that shirt.

"What do you think?" Tony asked the gazillionth time.

"Get dressed! We need to leave!" Ziva was tired of playing.

Tony dropped the pile of clothes and pulled on a pair of jeans, a striped shirt and a pullover.

"The bag is by the door." Ziva pointed to a medium size bag.

Tony grabbed the bag and headed down the stairs.

"Tony!"

Tony ran back up the stairs and put his arm around Ziva.

"Sorry Ziva, have no idea what I am doing."

"That is very clear. Should I drive?"

"Hell no!" Tony looked shocked. Ziva smiled.

Tony was tapping the steering wheel. He looked at Ziva.

"Of 'course, you would pick rush hour to go into labor." He was worried they would not make it to Bethesda in time.

From Arlington at that time in the morning, the best route was to head into DC, get on Wisconsin Avenue in Georgetown, and then head out of town toward the Maryland border.

DC was a crazy place in the morning. Two-way streets were changed to one-way to accommodate commuters coming into the district, which played hell with people trying to get out of the district.

Once he negotiated the Key Bridge, turned right onto "M" Street, and then left onto Wisconsin Avenue, Ziva pulled out her phone.

"Oh, yeah, I guess we better call everyone."

Ziva nodded. "I did not want to call too soon. Otherwise, they would get there before we did. Ooohhh….."

Tony touched Ziva's arm. "Are you ok?"

Ziva took a deep breath. "Yes, the contractions are just a little stronger than I expected. Do not worry. I can handle this pain."

Tony shook his head. "I have no doubt, my ninja bride." He looked over at her as she was texting.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Sending the Bat Signal."

Tony grinned. "No kidding? We have a planned signal?"

NCIS Headquarters.

Tim McGee sighed as he closed another file. He looked at the empty spaces where Tony and Ziva usually sat. He thought he would relish the down time, getting the chance to catch up on paper work. But he was bored. And yes, he did actually miss Tony.

As annoying as he could be, he did break up the tedium of the day. Watching Tony and Ziva sparring was almost as good as some of his role-playing games online. Almost.

Gibbs walked in, ever present coffee cup in hand. "Whatcha' got, McGee?"

"Not a thing, Boss." Tim cleared his throat

"Boss, have you talked to Tony or Ziva today?"

Gibbs looked over at his junior agent. "Worried McGee?"

"What? Me? No! It's just that, well, Tony's not himself and…"

"Somehow I think Ziva will keep him line." Gibbs smiled.

Just then, Gibbs cell phone dinged. Then McGee's went off.

"Gibbs" Gibbs put his phone to his ear.

"Uh, Boss," Tim was looking down at his phone. "That's not a call. You just got a text."

"How do you know I just got a text, McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

Tim held up his phone. "Because I just got the same text. So did Abby, Ducky and Palmer. And," Tim squinted his eyes. "Vance?"

Just then, the elevator dinged. "Gibbs! Timmy! It's time.! Ziva and Tony are having the baby!" Gibbs stood up and looked down at his phone. He smiled at the message…

"D-D-Day"

"DiNozzo-David Day." Gibbs murmured, almost wistfully.


	11. Chapter 11 This child wants out now!

**Thanks again for the great reviews. Glad you-all are liking it so much. May not update again until after next week-out of town for a convention. A few minor references to eps already aired. No spoilers….**

Chapter Eleven "This child wants out now!"

By the time Ziva was admitted to OB and settled into a labor room, the team had arrived. They were only allowed to visit two at a time. Gibbs sent McGee and Abby first.

"Yea!" shouted Abby, as she entered the room. She covered her mouth and her eyes went large. "Oops, sorry. Forgot this was a hospital." She tiptoed over to Ziva and Tony.

"How are you doing?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Abby, you do not need to whisper. And we are fine." Ziva shifted in bed. "It is early yet, we may be here a long time."

Tony paced around the bed. "Do you need anything Ziva? Are you comfortable? Should I…" Ziva held up her hand.

"Tony, there is something I would like very much for you to do for me." Ziva said sweetly.

Tony knelt by the bed. "Anything! What is it?"

Ziva pointed to the chair. "Sit down and be quiet! You are driving me into the wall!" She muttered something in Hebrew.

Abby smirked. McGee had been standing hesitantly at the door. Now his face went white. _"If this is how it's going to be from the start, I can't wait to see what happens when it's time for the baby to be born,"_ he thought to himself, smiling slightly.

"What are you smiling at, McGooGoo?" Tony pouted.

Ziva cleared her throat. "Ok, I think another contraction is starting…" She leaned forward and tried to breathe through it.

Tony jumped up and began massaging her lower back. Unconsciously, he synchronized his breathing with Ziva, breathing through the contraction as if he was having one himself.

Ziva leaned back, contraction over. She smiled at Tony.

"Thank you, Tony. That helped a lot. You must have remembered that from the classes." She looked at him expectantly.

Tony didn't think he remembered it; it just seemed like something he should do.

"Yeah, I must have remembered that," he lied.

Ziva chewed on a few ice cubes, and looked at McGee.

"McGee, you can come in you know. You do not have to stand by the door."

McGee looked nervous. "You know, actually, I think I'm going to go see if Ducky would like to come see you." He practically ran from the room.

"Didn't take McGee to be such a wimp about babies," Tony laughed. "What is he going to do when you guys have one?"

"Tony!" both Abby and Ziva admonished him. Abby looked innocent. "Why would you think that McGee and I would, well, you know, have a, you know..."

"A baby?" finished Tony. Tony just flashed his big, DiNozzo smile. Abby narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh oh," Ziva sat up again.

Tony looked alarmed. "Another contraction? That came a lot faster than before."

Ziva was perspiring, struggling to keep her breathing even. "It...is...also…stronger." Finally, the contraction ended. Ziva lay back against her pillows, clearly tired.

"Maybe I should call the nurse," Tony said. Just then, the L & D nurse came into the room.

"Well, that was a good contraction. Let's do a little peek to see how things are coming."

Tony looked confused. "How did you know she just had a contraction?"

"We have an external monitor on your wife. It is very similar to a heart monitor. It makes wavy patterns that measure the strength and length of the contraction, and how often they occur." She pointed out the door.

"We can see it on our monitors at our station."

"Well, I'll just be going," Abby excused herself. "We'll all be waiting, in the waiting room, you know…waiting." Abby turned and bolted from the room.

"Ok, Ziva. I'm going to put the head of your bed down, and I need you to bring your knees up and spread your legs, just like when you were examined in the office." The nurse turned to Tony.

"You can help support her legs if you like. It can be a real strain on the back to hold this position."

Tony nodded, and helped Ziva bring her knees up. The nurse's head disappeared for awhile. Ziva grimaced as the internal exam ensued.

"You doing ok?" Toy leaned down to Ziva's face. She looked into his eyes.

"It is just a little uncomfortable." She murmured.

The nurse straightened up. "You are progressing very nicely, Ziva. In fact, things are moving faster than we earlier anticipated. You are already 7cm dilated and 80 per cent effaced."

Tony shook his head, "What does that mean?"

"It means, Tony," Ziva held his hand, "That our child will be coming sooner than we thought, yes?" Ziva looked at the nurse.

She nodded. "I know you have a lot of family out there. I suggest you let one more come see you. Then we can give you the epidural."

Ziva waved her hands, "I do not need any drugs for the pain. I have been through pain far worse than this. I can handle it."

"She's not kidding," Tony told the nurse.

The nurse smiled. "Oh, I've heard that one before. This is a military hospital, remember." She left the room.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and looked at Tony. "Does she think I am not capable…oh-oh-oh…."

This time, Ziva didn't care who heard her yell out. Tony never heard Ziva make such a sound as the one came out of her mouth. He wasn't even sure it sounded human. She was crushing his hand, almost bringing Tony to his knees.

"Ok, ok, that's right; yell through it, don't worry about how loud and terrifying you sound. You're doing great, Ziva." Tony was almost in tears from the pain in his hand.

Finally, the pain subsided. Ziva collapsed against the bed. "That was…"

"Ready for that epidural?" Tony asked innocently. He caressed her cheek.

"You know, it doesn't mean you're weak or anything. Maybe it would be better for the baby if you weren't in so much pain." Tony pushed a damp lock of hair back from her face.

Ziva looked at him, "Maybe, for the baby's sake…"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Tony kissed her lightly on the lips. "Have I told you today how much I love you?

Ziva shook her head. "Have I told you today I am ready to kill you for getting me in this way?" Tony laughed.

"I was wondering when that was going to come out. So it's all my fault, hmmm?"

Ziva smiled tiredly and caressed his cheek. "Thank you."

Tony looked surprised. "For what?"

"For loving me, for being with me, for getting me this way…" she giggled.

There was a slight knock on the door. "Are you decent?"

Gibbs poked his head around the door. Ziva and Tony smiled and beckoned him to come in.

Gibbs took Ziva's hand and kissed her on the top of her head. "How are you doing?"

"It is going well. The baby will be here soon."

Gibbs straightened up. He walked over to Tony and shook his hand. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. The emotions in his eyes said it all.

"On it, Boss." Tony nodded. He understood exactly what Gibbs was communicating to him.

"_You've got a family now, DiNozzo. Treasure it; protect it."_

Gibbs raised his eyebrows_. "Because if you don't I will kick your ass!" _Tony got that message loud and clear as well.

Gibbs kissed Ziva again. "Next time I see you, I expect to see my grandchild!" Gibbs smiled and left the room.

Tony mulled over that one for a new minutes.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted. Tony jumped up. "I'm getting the nurse." Before he could move, several nurses entered the room, as well as the OB.

"Ok, Ziva. It's now or never for the epidural. What's your pleasure?"

Ziva looked at Tony, who tilted his head and gave her his best "you know what I think" look. Ziva sighed.

"Yes, ok. Let us get it over with."

Tony left the room, not really wanting to watch someone stick a big needle in Ziva's back. He wandered back to the waiting room. Everyone jumped up when he came through the door.

"So soon?" Ducky declared.

"Nah, just sticking some big-ass needle in her back. How twisted is that? You have to inflict pain to get rid of pain. I will never understand doctors." Tony grimaced.

"Ah," said Ducky, "They are giving her an epidural. Very wise choice, Anthony. She will be able to conserve her energy better."

Ducky looked at Tony, "However, I am very much surprised that our Ziva consented to the procedure. She is so…"

"Stubborn?" Tony finished.

Ducky smiled, "The word I am more inclined to say is 'proud.' She has always had this unnecessary desire to prove how strong and invulnerable she is."

"Helps when you know someone has your back." Gibbs interjected. "You've been good for her, Tony. She's been good for you."

Tony didn't know what to say. To hear Gibbs admit how proud he was, meant more to Tony than he cared to admit. Just as he was trying to come up with a mature response, he was interrupted.

The nurse poked her head through the door. "All done."

"Bye!" Tony trotted back behind the nurse, and headed back to their room. Ziva has lying with her head slightly elevated.

"How do you feel?" Tony grabbed her hand. Ziva made a face.

"It was not pleasant, but once the medicine was in, it was ok." She frowned. "I do not have much feeling in my legs."

Tony looked alarmed. "Is that normal?"

"They said it would happen, so do not worry. Oh ok, here we go again…"

This time Ziva breathe through the contraction with much less effort. She was much calmer.

"That was much better! No pain?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head. "It is hard to describe. It is still uncomfortable, but it is like, ah, a pressure, yes. Not so much like being stabbed repeatedly with a knife."

Tony had a look of horror on his face. "I think I could have done without that imagery." He looked thoughtfully at Ziva. She looked peaceful, calm. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, Ziva, now that you are feeling pretty good, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Ziva looked at Tony dreamily. "What?"

"Do you remember how things were between us two years ago?"

Ziva's eyes shot daggers at Tony. "Why are you asking me such a stupid question, now?"

Tony held his ground. "Ziva. My brain is two years ago, remember? I think I am holding up well, but there are so many things I just don't get." He took a deep breath.

"Such as?" Ziva voice sounded menacing.

"My last memory of "us" was, well, not quite hostile, but not good. A lot of things had just happened to each of us. Not together, but individually. We usually helped each other through it." Tony gathered his thoughts.

"When I told you I called it quits with Wendy, quits for good; you seemed really happy. Then you started pulling away. No more movie nights. No "in your face' teasing. You seemed distant."

"Then when Gibbs sent us to Cartagena, you actually referred to me as dead weight. Dead weight!" Tony shrugged helplessly.

"I want to know what happened. But more importantly, I want to know how we fixed things between us."

Ziva's eyes were filled with tears. "Tony, that was a long time ago."

"Not to me!" Tony didn't mean to raise his voice. He took both of Ziva's hands in his. "Please, just explain this to me."

Ziva looked down. "Yes, when you told me that Wendy was no longer in your life, I was happy. Finally, you had made peace with your past and you could move on. Just as I had made peace with my past."

Ziva looked hurt. "And what did you do then? Nothing! You sat on your hairy butt and continued life as Tony DiNozzo, heartbreaker of women. After all we had been through; after all of the obstacles in our way, we finally had our chance…"

Tony's eyes open wide. "You backed off because…"

"Because I thought you did not share my feelings. That I had been wrong, that I had misinterpreted what you were feeling, for me."

"Oh my God. Ziva." Tony murmured. "I, I…"

He looked at the wedding band on his finger. "Ziva, I do know what I was feeling at that time. I knew you were angry at me, but I didn't know why. And I didn't know how to fix it. Of 'course I had feelings for you. Hell, I fell for you the minute I met you. But, as you said, obstacles, timing…"

Tony searched Ziva's eyes. "What changed? What turned things around for us?"

"Not now, Tony." Ziva warned.

"But…"

"No, I mean another contraction is coming!"

Ziva panted through her contraction. "That was stronger than the last one." She took Tony's hand. "Do we really need to talk about this now?"

Tony looked uncomfortable, "Yes, I don't know why, but it's important for me to hear this."

Ziva sighed. "Well, it was not long after you hurt your head." She looked at him. "The injury you think you just had."

She looked lost in thought. "You were different somehow, afterwards. Almost sad. Of 'course, I was worried, so that gave me the incentive to get close to you again. You seemed to perk up, but still seemed very thoughtful; no, I do not think that is the right word. Thinking? I do not know; something was on your mind."

Ziva chewed on some more crushed ice. "The Space Shuttle made its final flight over DC, before it went to the Smithsonian out in Herndon."

Tony looked confused at this piece of news. "OK. Good to know."

Ziva laughed. "Tony! It was a very big deal. The Shuttle was going to fly in DC airspace! It was the last chance for everyone to see it in the air."

"Oh, I get it. That's actually kind of cool."

"Yes, well, we could have gone to the roof to see it. But for some reason, you talked me into taking a cab down to the Mall to see if from there."

"So, you and I caught a cab at 9:30 in the morning, and ended up at the Monument for Washington."

"The Washington Monument," Tony corrected her.

"Whatever! Anyway, there were many people all over the grounds, looking in the sky. Suddenly, we heard a woman yell, "There it is!" We looked up and saw it come in from the Potomac toward the Mall. It was flying so low, it looked like it was landing."

Ziva smiled at the memory. "I was very excited. This was an important part of American History that I was witnessing. It came back for another pass, and suddenly you grabbed my hand and we ran toward it, laughing, like we were going to catch a ride. The Shuttle made four passes, each one lower than the last. You could see the individual tiles. It was amazing!"

Tony was amused and charmed by Ziva's exuberance. She looked up at him. "After the last pass, we just spontaneously hugged each other, it seemed so natural. You took both of my hands in yours, and then…"

"And then?" Tony was holding his breath.

"You kissed me. Not like before, when we playing or having sex. It was different. It was sweet; gentle…it was the most beautiful kiss I have ever had." Ziva closed her eyes, remembering the moment. "After that, we look at each other and said 'we need to talk.' We both started laughing and I think we both knew then that everything would be fine."

"I guess we talked," Tony commented.

"Oh, yes, but that is for another time, because right now, I think this child wants out!"

Tony jumped up. "Now?"

"Now!"


	12. Chapter 12 Ready to be Parents?

"_**I guess we talked," Tony commented.**_

"_**Oh, yes, but that is for another time, because right now, I think this child wants out!"**_

_**Tony jumped up. "Now?"**_

"_**Now!"**_

Chapter Twelve- "Ok, are you guys ready to be parents?"

Tony stood upright, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Now?"

"Tony, if you ask me that one more time, I will take this, this…" she grabbed an emesis basin. "This ridiculous plastic bowl that no one in their right mind would or could pee in, tear it up into little pieces, and stick them…"

"Well, sounds like we are about to have a baby," the doctor just entered the room. "I'm just going to do a quick feel…"

Tony glared at the doctor. "You're going to do what?"

The doctor looked amused. "Sorry, Tony. Just checking with my finger, and yep, the baby is crowning, so let's move on over to delivery, and before you know it, baby DiNozzo will meet Mom and Dad."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. For Ziva, this would be the culmination of nine months; of uncertainty, of sheer joy, of fear, of excitement and the realization of the love she and Tony had so long denied each other and were now embracing.

For Tony, this was a whirlwind of three days; of fear, of joy, of excitement, and the realization that he didn't end up as a major screw-up with Ziva. He still couldn't believe he was standing here, in a delivery room, about to witness the birth of a child he was having with his partner, with Ziva.

"Hey, you never did tell me what names we picked out." Tony leaned down to Ziva, standing by her head, grazing his lips on her cheek.

Ziva eyes glistened. "Karina if it is a girl; Daniel if it is a boy. We had thought of David, but we figured most people would call him Da-veed DiNozzo instead of Day-vid DiNozzo, and I did not want that."

"Really? I think that is kind of cool." Tony smiled.

"Yes, I know. I had to talk you out of it. Oh boy…"

Ziva sat up, and Tony instantly came behind her to support her back.

"Ok, Ziva, when you feel the need to push, I want you to push, ok?' The doctor looked at her.

"I want to push!" Ziva panted.

"Ok, here we go. Push, push, push…"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ziva bore down and pushed as hard as she could.

"Ok, Ziva, you can stop. Breathe, breathe. You're doing great."

Tony had never witnessed a birth before and was starting to feel queasy. _"There is no way I am going to puke while my baby is being born!"_Tony scolded himself.

"Doing ok there, Dad?'' The nurse looked over at him. "You look a little green around the gills."

Ziva looked at him. "Don't you dare pass out on me, Tony."

The doctor chuckled, "Ziva, it's not in his control. We've lost many a dad in our time…"

Ziva's eyes opened wide with concern. "Lost?"

"Sorry. Fainted, bolted from the room. One guy ran and locked himself in the bathroom."

Ziva face registered confusion, but that looked was quickly replaced with a grimace.

"Ok, Ziva here we go again. Push, push…that's good! Keep your breathing nice and even. I think one more will do it!"

Tony was not holding up well. His headache came back, and he started to become really concerned that he may be one of those idiot dads who fainted. He held onto Ziva's hand for dear life.

"Ok, are you guys ready to be parents?" Ziva nodded enthusiastically. Tony nodded weakly.

"Alright, Ziva. Push, push, there's the head!" The doctor used a bulb suction to remove the secretions from the baby's nose and mouth.

"Let's go, Ziva, keep pushing; here are the shoulders…" the doctor rotated the baby slightly, and she fell into his waiting hands.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced. The doctor placed the newborn on Ziva chest. She cried, and rooted for a breast to suckle.

"Hello, my little Karina," Ziva was instantly in love.

"Tony, would you like to cut the cord?"

The doctor looked up. "Tony?"

"We lost one," the delivery nurse quipped. Tony was passed out on the floor.

""Tony…Tony can you hear me? Open your eyes." The nurse had knelt down beside him with an ampoule of ammonia salts.

Ziva was torn between the joy in her arms, and the unconscious form of her husband. "Tony!"

Tony DiNozzo lay helplessly on the floor, trying to wake up, trying to will the agonizing pain in his head to disappear.

'DiNozzo!" Ziva David spoke sharply.

Tony startled, and looked into Ziva's eyes, but the pain was too much, his eyes too heavy; he felt his eyes closed again when he felt a sharp slap across his cheek.

"Wha…?" Tony opened his eyes and saw Ziva, above him. His face split into a big goofy grin.

"What was it? A boy or a girl?

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "It was a man, Tony! Gibbs has him in custody and is taking him to headquarters."

Tony froze. He looked around him and then closely at Ziva. She was regarding him with a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

"Of 'course, you would manage to get hit on the head by the only piece of ceiling our suspect fell through."

Tony felt like he had been hit in the gut. He started taking very quick and shallow breaths.

Ziva was instantly soothing. "It is all right, Tony. It is just a hole on the head. It does not look too serious. Ducky will check you out"

Tony regarded Ziva: wearing her trim cargo pants and a form-fitting shirt and short-cropped jacket. A Ziva that clearly did not just give birth.

"Oh my God…" Tony moaned. He didn't know if he was relieved or devastated. Had he just imagined what he had just been through, in what, a matter of minutes?

"I'm ok." Tony lied, trying to sit up.

Ziva looked concerned. "Clearly you are not. Are you injured somewhere else?" She started to check his neck and back.

"Just my heart," Tony murmured to himself.

_**Hope no one is disappointed. There is more to come, so please hang in there. May not update until after next week though.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Nothing had changed

"_**Oh my God…" Tony moaned. He didn't know if he was relieved or devastated. Had he just imagined what he had just been through, in what, a matter of minutes?**_

"_**I'm ok." Tony lied, trying to sit up.**_

_**Ziva looked concerned. "Clearly you are not. Are you injured somewhere else?" She started to check his neck and back.**_

"_**Just my heart," Tony murmured to himself.**_

Chapter Thirteen- "Nothing had changed. Except him."

Tony DiNozzo sat on the back of the NCIS van, while Ducky checked him out. "How do you feel, Tony?" Ducky asked.

Tony had a blank look on his face. "I…I don't know what's going on."

Ducky frowned and looked at Ziva. "Maybe we should take our intrepid Agent DiNozzo to the ER after all. He is, ah, somewhat confused."

Tony shook his head, "I don't need to go to the emergency room." He looked at Ziva.

"I just want to go home."

Ziva looked at her partner with concern. Something was seriously wrong, but it didn't seem to be medical. She had thought she had heard him say his heart hurt, but clearly he wasn't having a heart attack…Why would he want to go home if he was?

Ziva was as confused as Tony. "Tony, why do you not listen to Ducky? I do think it is best that you go and get…"

"NO!" Tony didn't shout, but the emotion in his voice spoke volumes. He tried to control himself.

"Ziva, please just take me home."

Tony's eyes were pleading, begging.

Ziva just nodded. "Of 'course, Tony. I will take you home if that is what you want." She turned to Ducky and gave him a look that said, _"I do not know what is going on here, but he is my partner, and I must do this."_

Ducky nodded in acknowledgement. "I will talk to Jethro, and tell him you are taking care of Tony."

McGee came up. "How's he doing, Ziva?"

Ziva gave Tim a look he couldn't begin to fathom. "He is fine, McGee. I am taking him home so he can get some rest."

McGee looked confused. "You…are taking Tony home…" He had noticed lately that Ziva seemed a little distant from Tony. He had no idea what that was about, and now he was even more confused by this piece of news.

"Yes, McGee! I am taking Tony home to get him into bed." McGee's and Tony's eyes both widened at that comment.

Ziva looked back and forth between the two of them. "What?"

Tony and Tim looked at each other, but Tim was somewhat startled that Tony did not have the goofy grin on his face he expected. He almost looked like someone had just died.

"Oh-kay…I'll just head back with Ducky and Jimmy"

Ziva put her arms around Tony to help him stand and walk to the car. She was surprised at how tightly he held on to her, as if afraid she would leave him standing alone.

Once they got into the car, Tony suddenly grabbed Ziva's hand and held it tightly.

"Tony, what is wrong?" Ziva was confused and extremely concerned.

Tony held onto Ziva with dear life. If felt normal and strange at the same time. He felt caught between two worlds. He was at a loss for words.

"_What in the hell just happened? Did I just dream the last three days? Can you even dream when you are unconscious?"_

Tony looked at Ziva, the woman who less than an hour ago gave birth to their child.

"I don't know…" he lied. How could he possibly explain to his volatile partner that for the past three days they had been married and expecting a baby?

"I just need you to have my six right now." His eyes searched hers for some sign of understanding.

"I will always have your six, Tony." Ziva said softly. She started the engine and put the car in drive.

She did not flinch when Tony grabbed her hand again; this time not a desperate hanging on for dear life. A gentle hand hold, speaking of love and comfort.

They drove in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. As Ziva continued on 66 East to head into DC, Tony interrupted her.

"Hey, I think we missed our turn."

Ziva looked at Tony in surprise. "I thought you wanted to go home?"

"Yeah, you missed the Rosslyn exit so we can get to Arlington."

Ziva frowned. "You want to go to Gibbs?"

Tony looked stricken, and quickly looked out the car window.

"No, no, you're right. I forgot what we were doing." Tony closed his eyes, willing away the tears that threatened to spill.

"_Man up, DiNozzo and face facts."_ Tony admonished himself. **This** is your life, not that…that…" Tony couldn't finish the thought.

"We are here." Ziva announced.

Tony looked up and saw his old apartment building. His home where he lived alone. His home without Ziva.

Ziva walked him up the stairs and helped him inside. Everything was as he remembered it being. Nothing had changed. Except him.

_**Thanks again for the positive comments and waiting for this chapter. If has gone in a different direction, but I hope you will stay with the story until the end.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Whatever it will Take

"_**Oh my God…" Tony moaned. He didn't know if he was relieved or devastated. Had he just imagined what he had just been through, in what, a matter of minutes?**_

"_**I'm ok." Tony lied, trying to sit up.**_

_**Ziva looked concerned. "Clearly you are not. Are you injured somewhere else?" She started to check his neck and back.**_

"_**Just my heart," Tony murmured to himself.**_

Chapter Thirteen- "Nothing had changed. Except him."

Tony DiNozzo sat on the back of the NCIS van, while Ducky checked him out. "How do you feel, Tony?" Ducky asked.

Tony had a blank look on his face. "I…I don't know what's going on."

Ducky frowned and looked at Ziva. "Maybe we should take our intrepid Agent DiNozzo to the ER after all. He is, ah, somewhat confused."

Tony shook his head, "I don't need to go to the emergency room." He looked at Ziva.

"I just want to go home."

Ziva looked at her partner with concern. Something was seriously wrong, but it didn't seem to be medical. She had thought she had heard him say his heart hurt, but clearly he wasn't having a heart attack…Why would he want to go home if he was?

Ziva was as confused as Tony. "Tony, why do you not listen to Ducky? I do think it is best that you go and get…"

"NO!" Tony didn't shout, but the emotion in his voice spoke volumes. He tried to control himself.

"Ziva, please just take me home."

Tony's eyes were pleading, begging.

Ziva just nodded. "Of 'course, Tony. I will take you home if that is what you want." She turned to Ducky and gave him a look that said, _"I do not know what is going on here, but he is my partner, and I must do this."_

Ducky nodded in acknowledgement. "I will talk to Jethro, and tell him you are taking care of Tony."

McGee came up. "How's he doing, Ziva?"

Ziva gave Tim a look he couldn't begin to fathom. "He is fine, McGee. I am taking him home so he can get some rest."

McGee looked confused. "You…are taking Tony home…" He had noticed lately that Ziva seemed a little distant from Tony. He had no idea what that was about, and now he was even more confused by this piece of news.

"Yes, McGee! I am taking Tony home to get him into bed." McGee's and Tony's eyes both widened at that comment.

Ziva looked back and forth between the two of them. "What?"

Tony and Tim looked at each other, but Tim was somewhat startled that Tony did not have the goofy grin on his face he expected. He almost looked like someone had just died.

"Oh-kay…I'll just head back with Ducky and Jimmy"

Ziva put her arms around Tony to help him stand and walk to the car. She was surprised at how tightly he held on to her, as if afraid she would leave him standing alone.

Once they got into the car, Tony suddenly grabbed Ziva's hand and held it tightly.

"Tony, what is wrong?" Ziva was confused and extremely concerned.

Tony held onto Ziva with dear life. If felt normal and strange at the same time. He felt caught between two worlds. He was at a loss for words.

"_What in the hell just happened? Did I just dream the last three days? Can you even dream when you are unconscious?"_

Tony looked at Ziva, the woman who less than an hour ago gave birth to their child.

"I don't know…" he lied. How could he possibly explain to his volatile partner that for the past three days they had been married and expecting a baby?

"I just need you to have my six right now." His eyes searched hers for some sign of understanding.

"I will always have your six, Tony." Ziva said softly. She started the engine and put the car in drive.

She did not flinch when Tony grabbed her hand again; this time not a desperate hanging on for dear life. A gentle hand hold, speaking of love and comfort.

They drove in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. As Ziva continued on 66 East to head into DC, Tony interrupted her.

"Hey, I think we missed our turn."

Ziva looked at Tony in surprise. "I thought you wanted to go home?"

"Yeah, you missed the Rosslyn exit so we can get to Arlington."

Ziva frowned. "You want to go to Gibbs?"

Tony looked stricken, and quickly looked out the car window.

"No, no, you're right. I forgot what we were doing." Tony closed his eyes, willing away the tears that threatened to spill.

"_Man up, DiNozzo and face facts."_ Tony admonished himself. **This** is your life, not that…that…" Tony couldn't finish the thought.

"We are here." Ziva announced.

Tony looked up and saw his old apartment building. His home where he lived alone. His home without Ziva.

Ziva walked him up the stairs and helped him inside. Everything was as he remembered it being. Nothing had changed. Except him.

_**Thanks again for the positive comments and waiting for this chapter. If has gone in a different direction, but I hope you will stay with the story until the end.**_

_**Ziva walked him up the stairs and helped him inside. Everything was as he remembered it being. Nothing had changed. Except him.**_

Chapter Fourteen- "Whatever it will take to get things right"

Tony sat quietly on the sofa; following Ziva's every movement as she made him some tea.

"I know you are not a tea drinker, but I think this will help." Ziva handed Tony a steaming mug.

Tony did not actually _hate_ tea, but it was definitely not his first choice of libation. He sipped cautiously.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." He remarked.

"Well, Tony. There is hope for you yet." She looked closely at him.

"You seem different somehow. Did something else happen before you were injured?"

Tony looked uneasily into Ziva's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see something pertinent to the case that we missed? Is there something else we should be looking for?"

Tony's shoulders sagged. "No, nothing else happened with the case."

Ziva sat down beside him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Then what is it Tony? I can help. I want to help." Ziva felt like she was missing something important. She felt helpless; a feeling she did not like.

Tony looked at Ziva. "I'm fine."

Ziva smiled softly. "Do you not always lecture me when I say that to you? You are clearly not fine, but we will leave it at that for now."

She stood up, as though preparing to leave. Tony grabbed her hand again.

"Ziva, don't leave. Please?" Tony tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Ziva hesitated slightly, and then smiled softly. "Of 'course, I will stay with you Tony. Are you hungry? I will fix you something to eat."

Ziva walked into Tony's kitchen and surveyed the contents of the refrigerator. Multiple take-out cartons, some beer, orange juice and some eggs of uncertain expiration date loomed into view. The freezer was practically empty.

"Tony, do you have anything actually edible in this place?" Ziva raised an amused eyebrow at him.

Tony grinned slightly, "When do I have time to cook?"

Ziva was encouraged by his grin. "I was not aware that cooking was one of your, ah, talents?"

It was like the old banter they enjoyed and encouraged with each other. Ziva was willing to do anything to get her old Tony back.

"Ah, Zee-Vah! You have not lived until you have experienced steak masterly grilled by yours truly."

Ziva laughed. "Well, then, you will have to promise to grill this culinary delight for me some day, so I can make my own judgment."

"I said 'some day', not today." Ziva said as Tony started to get up. The light had finally returned to his eyes and she hoped she had not broken the spell.

Tony shrugged. "I guess you're right. But I **am** hungry. Can't we just do take-out? And a movie, like we…"

Tony didn't finish the sentence. He was about to say 'like we always do', but it had been a while since they had actually been together, after work, laughing and teasing; enjoying being in each other's company, without any worries or cares.

"Like we used to?" Ziva finished for him, her voice soft. Tony searched her eyes, and saw the hurt and sadness his "other" Ziva had just described to him; why she had pulled away from him.

Tony then stood up, and wrapped his arms around Ziva.

Ziva was startled at first, her body tensing; her arms at her side. But slowly she relaxed and let her arms come around Tony's waist.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered.

Ziva pulled back and looked at him in surprise and some wariness. "What are you sorry about?"

Tony looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry about a lot of things. I'm sorry that I can be such a jerk…"

Ziva's lips twitched in a suppressed smile at that comment.

"…that I can be immature, self-centered, hell. Sometimes, I'm sorry I am just me."

Ziva placed her finger over Tony's lips.

"Never be sorry for who you are. I told you this before."

"Yeah, Tony DiNozzo, Class Clown."

"I also said, 'and that is why we love you.' You have changed, and it is difficult to adjust to these changes; but you must still be you, Anthony DiNozzo. You must be true to yourself. We will not accept anything less. I will not accept anything less."

Tony now knew why he loved this woman. She could be scary as hell sometimes, and you really did not want to cross her and get on her bad side.

But she could always keep him focused, keep him grounded. She was his partner, his best friend. She would always have his back, and he would always have hers. He had said words similar to this to E.J., as the reason why it was ridiculous to think of Ziva and him being together.

And then Wendy: "Tell her." At the time he had quipped, "Tell who what?" But he knew the answer then, and he knew the answer now.

Was what had just happened to him been a sign?

If it was Christmas time, Tony would have joked to himself, "The Ghost of Christmas Future."

Tony wasn't sure if he believed in omens and signs, or even fate for that matter.

Was it fate that had brought Ziva into his life in the first place? A 'cruel fate' for Kate, if in order for Tony and Ziva to meet, Kate had to be killed; And not just murdered, but by Ari, Ziva's half-brother.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Ziva. He was feeling too comfortable and he did not want to alarm Ziva any more than she already was.

"Pizza?" He asked hopefully.

Ziva gave him a look of exasperation. "Alright. I will order pizza. But after tonight, you need to eat home cooked food. You may not feel bad now, but you did have a big crack on your head."

Tony smiled and turned to look out the window as Ziva called in their "usual" order.

The Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom. They were early this year, reaching their peak weeks before the Cherry Blossom Festival.

"_Going to be a lot of pissed off tourists."_Tony thought to himself.

The pizza arrived and they settle comfortably on the sofa. Tony picked "Salt" with Angelina Jolie, as the movie of the evening.

They enjoyed watching movies filmed in DC and with plots concerning their profession, so they could pick apart the inaccuracies. Although based on a true story, Tony wasn't sure the real Evelyn Salt exhibited the same ninja skills Angelina was showing off in the movie, but despite the inaccuracies, they both enjoyed it.

"I really like the scenes that were supposed to be the White House. They looked very credible." Ziva remarked.

Tony grabbed the DVD cover and began reading. "Ah, it says here that some of the DC filming was done at Memorial Hall."

"On 17th?" Ziva asked.

"Yep, 1776 "D" Street, home of the Daughters of the American Revolution. One of the opening scenes in "National Treasure" was filmed there also."

Tony thought for a moment.

"We should go down there and see if we can figure out where they actually filmed. Would almost like being on the movie set!" Tony DiNozzo, movie aficionado, was in full mode.

Ziva laughed. "I think that would actually be fun. But can anyone go there? Did you not say it belonged to some daughters? Perhaps their mothers would not like other people coming to visit?"

Tony could not suppress his laugh. "Daughters of the American Revolution, Ziva. It is an organization. That's their headquarters building."

Ziva looked confused.

"Nevermind. But in answer to your question, it is open to the public, so yes, we can go there."

Ziva nodded. "Alright. We should go then. When you are feeling better."

"I'm feeling pretty good right now," Tony replied.

"Ah, but I do not think it is open right now, and I also do not think you will feel 'pretty good' tomorrow."

Ziva looked at Tony seriously, "Do not rush this, Tony. A head injury can be very serious. Do not take this lightly."

"Ok, Ziva. I promise." Tony yawned.

"And now, I think it is time for you to get some rest." Ziva pulled Tony to his feet.

Tony held on to her hand as she led him to his bedroom.

"Off with the shoes," Ziva fussed over him.

"Anything else that should come off?" Tony grinned.

Ziva glared at him, "Tony, do not make me hurt you anymore than you already are."

Ziva was shaken by the events of the evening. It was almost as if things had gone back to the way things were, before the Wendy debacle.

But to just go on as if none of it had ever happened was difficult for Ziva. They had taken some steps toward the healing process, but they needed to be baby steps, not big giant leaps.

Ziva was cautious by nature, and Tony DiNozzo had changed her perspective about many things, including how to approach life and love. She was a risk taker with her profession, but not such much with her feelings.

Tony had helped her to alleviate some of her fears. But her heart was more vulnerable than she ever wanted to admit. Especially when it came to Tony.

Ziva thought for a moment, carefully choosing her words.

"I will stay here tonight, Tony, to make sure you are ok."

Tony's eyes got big as saucers.

"On the sofa," Ziva chided him.

Tony wasn't about to argue. Things were upside down, but he promised himself that he was going to do whatever it will take to get things right.


	15. Chapter 15 You'll know what to do

_**Tony wasn't about to argue. Things were upside down, but he promised himself that he was going to do whatever it will take to get things right.**_

Chapter Fifteen: "You'll know what to do"

Ziva had dozed on the sofa when she heard her name being yelled out. She ran to Tony's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tony?" she whispered, lightly touching his arm so as not to startle him.

"I'm so sorry I can't remember." Tony's voice was anguished.

Ziva frowned, "Remember what, Tony?"

Tony didn't answer her. Ziva realized he was dreaming, a dream that was causing him distress.

She began to lightly rub his arm, trying to soothe him. After a while, his breathing became more even and he was soon sleeping deeply.

Ziva was torn. Tony was her partner, and she had to have his six. But that was all, because that was how he wanted it. She had convinced herself that despite their deep friendship, that was all she was to him: a friend. A friend with benefits to be sure; but a friend only.

Tony had grown so much in the years she had known him. His relationships with Jeanne, E.J. and Wendy, past and recent past; had clearly affected him. She had thought for the better. He had grown up.

She had assumed his more mature outlook would cause him to be more circumspect in his female liaisons. To realize that what he had been searching for had been in front of him all this time.

Ziva was hurt that Tony had seemed to revert back to his old, Frat-boy ways. Did he not see that she cared? "_No_," she thought to herself, "_he knew how she felt about him; he just did not return the feelings_."

Ziva's breath caught in her throat, and tears threatened. "You are strong, Ziva." She spoke aloud to herself. "You have survived much worse than this. You will survive this too."

She looked again at her partner. Tony looked so vulnerable, almost as if he needed a Teddy Bear.

"_Or Abby's farting hippo." _Ziva covered her mouth as a laugh threatened to escape.

Ziva sighed. She knew what she needed to do, what she **wanted** to do. She just hoped Tony would understand.

Carefully, she slid under the covers and lay down beside Tony. She held her breath, hoping not to awaken him, but she was startled when Tony took her arm and brought it around his waist.

Ziva smiled to herself and closed her eyes…

The sun streaming through the bedroom window broke the slumber Tony had been enjoying. He was thoroughly comfortable, lying on his side, his arm around Ziva…

Tony's eyes popped open and darted around the room. "Ok, now I think I am really going crazy."

He had expected to see the beautiful bedroom he and Ziva shared in their North Arlington home, but it was his old apartment bedroom.

Besides, he could feel Ziva's flat stomach, proving she was most definitely not pregnant nor had she just given birth.

Tony's thoughts then turned to Ziva. What was she doing in his bed? He knew they didn't have sex, because there is no way Ziva would do that if one of them was injured.

Instead, they would just cuddle in bed, soothing and comforting each other.

Tony smiled. Ziva must have reverted to old habits. This encouraged him. Maybe she wasn't as pissed off at him as she had been lately.

But his smile faded. Despite how nice it felt to be laying in bed with Ziva beside him, it did not compare to what he had really thought he had experienced in the past few days.

He felt Ziva move beside him. "Morning, Sweet cheeks!" Tony said lightly, hoping to dispel any awkwardness.

Ziva mumbled in her sleep and turned over. Suddenly she opened her eyes, face to face with Tony.

Ziva smiled, then looked scared.

"Tony! I am sorry, you were having a bad dream, and I thought…"

"Hey, Ziva." Tony caressed her back. "I'm not upset in the slightest." That "Am I hot or what?" look crossed his face.

Ziva narrowed her eyes.

"Well! Clearly you are feeling much better. I will see you at work!" Ziva sat up.

"Ziva," Tony grabbed her hand.

"What?" Ziva snapped.

"Thank you, for staying with me last night. I really needed that."

Ziva's anger evaporated and her features softened. "I will wait and take you in to work."

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"I am sure you should not be driving, after hitting your head. It would not be safe, no?" Ziva slid out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Tony rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "How in the hell am I going to get through this?"

NCIS Headquarters

Tony had been at his desk for about two hours, but clearly was not being very productive. Every once in a while, he would steal a glance at Ziva.

Tony's surveillance of Ziva was not lost on McGee. When Ziva had left the Bullpen to speak with Abby, Tim wandered over to Tony's desk.

Tony pretended to ignore him, typing inanely on his keyboard.

"Tony."

"What? Oh, hey McGee." Tony kept his eyes focused on his monitor.

McGee grabbed Tony's wrist. Tony looked up in surprise.

"McGee, I had no idea you felt that way about me."

"Knock it off, Tony. You have been staring at Ziva all morning."

Tony face blanched, hoping he had not been that obvious to Ziva as well.

"Is she ok?"

Tony relaxed. "Why wouldn't she be? I don't know, ask her."

Tony went back to his non-work.

"Tony, I'm serious. Is there something wrong? She's been acting strange for weeks, and now you are watching her like a hawk."

Tony stopped typing and looked at McGee.

"Tim, I don't know if there is anything going on with Ziva or not. But I have every intention of finding out and fixing whatever is wrong." His face was intense, and his veracity startled McGee.

"You just called me Tim"

Tony smiled without humor. "That's your name isn't it?"

McGee looked carefully at Tony, and then returned to his desk.

"Maybe you should have stayed home. Head injuries can make you…"

"What, crazy?" Tony almost shouted.

McGee looked shocked. "N-no, just a little distracted."

McGee was alarmed at Tony's outburst_. "What in the world would make Tony feel like he was going crazy?"_

Just then, Ziva returned with Gibbs. "Gear up; we've got a dead sailor."

"Not you, DiNozzo." Tony looked up, holding his gear.

"Boss?" Tony looked confused.

"Help Abby in the lab."

"Ah come on!"

Gibbs looked at Tony.

"On it Boss!" Tony practically ran to the elevator. Ziva and McGee both grinned at Tony_. "Not fair!"_ Tony mouthed to both of them.

"Abby!" Tony shouted out, grumpy and put-out that he had been benched.

"Over here, Tony" Abby's sing-song voice was in the back office.

She came out and gave him a big. "I am so happy you are ok!" She squeezed Tony so hard he made an involuntary "oomph" sound.

"Abby," Tony could barely get the words out. "I can't breathe."

"Oh! Oh, sorry Tony." She released her death grip.

Tony took a deep breath; hoping oxygen was now flowing through his lungs.

Abby immediately turned back to her computers, working on the current case.

"Abby, what am I doing here" Tony asked.

Abby whirled around in surprise. "You don't know?"

Tony looked worried, and shook his head.

Abby placed her arm through his. "You are here to keep me company."

Tony's mouth dropped open. "What? Do they think I'm an invalid? I came back to work after having the plague, and after one little head tap they think I'm cra…." Tony did not finish his thought.

"Tony, Tony, Tony. No one thinks you are craving anything. Gibbs just wants you to take it easy."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief that Abby mistook what he was about to say. Now that he thought about it, who better to talk to about what he was feeling.

"Hey Abbs. Theoretically...do you think a person can have lived this whole different life than the one this person thought he had been living; then find out that the life he had been living had really not been the life he had been living, but was the original life he had been living? Theoretically." Even Tony couldn't follow this logic.

Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Tony, what are you talking about?"

Tony sighed. He had to tell someone; but he was not going to give intimate details.

He took a deep breath. "Ok, after I got hit on the head, when I woke up, things were, well, let's just say kind of different."

Abby looked closely at Tony's face. "Define 'kind of' different."

"Well, to begin with, it was two years later."

Abby's eyes got huge.

Tony held up his hand. "Oh wait, it gets better."

"Not only was it two years later, but I was married and about to become a father."

Abby considered what Tony had just told her. "With who?"

Tony shifted from one foot to the other. "That's not important. What I want to know is: Am I crazy? It felt so real, but it couldn't have happened. Could it?"

"Well, no, obviously it didn't happen. But it could have been your subconscious showing you a future you want to happen. Maybe even showing you how to make it happen."

Tony considered this. "Do you really believe that? Of 'course you do, what am I thinking?"

Abby was silent. "Tony, I do believe that there are signs that come our way, signs that we need to pay attention to. Let me ask you a question: This 'different' life…how did it make you feel?"

Tony didn't hesitate to answer. "Once I got over the shock of the situation, I was happier than I have ever been in my whole life."

Abby squealed and gave Tony a big hug. "I knew it! It was Ziva wasn't it!"

Tony looked shocked. "N-no…" he finished lamely.

Abby smiled triumphantly. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"If this life made you as happy as you say, then you need to do whatever it takes to make sure that it happens. You should consider yourself lucky. Most of us have no idea what lies ahead. You've had a glimpse. Don't lose sight of it."

Tony pulled Abby into a warm embrace. "Thank you, Abby."

Abby smiled, "So, did you tell Ziva?"

Tony covered her mouth with his hand. "First of all, I never said it was Ziva." He looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. "And no, I did not tell her."

Abby's eyes danced with excitement and amusement.

"So what are you going to do?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still not sure I am supposed to do anything. If it really happened, then it will happen?" Tony wasn't sure that made any sense.

"Maybe, but it could be one 'possible' future. You have to do whatever it takes to make it happen, if this is the future you want."

Tony looked discouraged, "But how will I know if I am doing the right thing, making the right choices?"

Abby smiled. "You'll know, Tony. You'll know."


	16. Chapter 16 A Daughter's promise

**Thanks again for the great reviews!**

_**Tony looked discouraged, "But how will I know if I am doing the right thing, making the right choices?"**_

_**Abby smiled. "You'll know, Tony. You'll know."**_

Chapter Sixteen- "A Daughter's promise"

Tony thought about what Abby had said to him in the lab that day. While some part of him wanted to believe what she was saying, well, it _was_ Abby.

Abby believed in so many 'out there' ideas, that Tony often had no idea what was really going on in that pig-tailed brain of hers. He loved her for it; but that didn't mean he believed it.

Tony let Ziva follow him home as he drove his own car, as it had been left in the garage at the Navy Yard. Ziva wanted to come up again, but Tony insisted he could manage on his own.

He saw the hurt in Ziva's eyes and grabbed her hand. "You've been wonderful, and I don't know how I would have gotten through last night and today without you, but I need to just sleep and forget about the world tonight, you know?"

Ziva didn't know, and hoped it wasn't she he was trying to forget about. But she acquiesced to his request. She held up her cell.

"You call me if you need anything?"

It was really more of a command than a question, but Tony looked into her eyes, boring holes into her soul.

"Always."

Tony didn't sleep much that night. He was a trained investigator and he had a myriad of clues to work with. But he was used to physical evidence, not metaphysical.

How can you trust what you have seen or heard or felt if it never really happened?

And if it was supposed to happen, what if he did something to mess it up? His "other" Ziva gave him many valuable clues, but it was not a blow-by-blow account of every single day between the two head-banging events.

Tony sighed. He needed more evidence. He just wasn't sure how he was going to get it.

NCIS Headquarters

The next few days settled back into a routine for Tony. He was almost his old self, though every once in a while he caught himself looking a Ziva, wondering "what if."

But Ziva had also returned to her old self, and the fun bantering returned, much to the relief of Tony as well as McGee. Even Gibbs noticed the change.

He was glad to see the team was again a cohesive unit. He was well aware of the undercurrent of feelings between Tony and Ziva.

The "Boss" in him wanted it to stop. The "Father" in him wanted them to work it out, whatever the endgame would be.

He made it a point to pair them as much as possible, so that they could work out their issues. He wasn't surprised then when he heard footsteps coming down his basement steps.

"About time, DiNozzo." Gibbs hadn't turned his back and continued to work on his latest project.

"It is not Tony, Gibbs." Ziva's soft voice caused Gibbs to whip around.

Ziva had been to his basement many times in the past, but it had been a long time she had ventured down those steps for a talk with her adopted father.

Now Gibbs was really concerned.

"Ziver, everything ok?" Gibbs pulled up a bench for Ziva to sit, but she did not take it.

Instead she was pacing, clearly gathering her thoughts.

She looked at Gibbs, and he was alarmed to see tears threatening to spill.

"Come here," Gibbs gathered Ziva into his arms. At last, Ziva was able to break down.

"Tell me," Gibbs whispered into her ear softly.

Ziva pulled back and brushed her tears away with her hands.

She looked away from Gibbs, not wanting to see his face. "I have been through so much this year. I had so many hopes and dreams, just within my grasp; then ripped from me, cut from me like a knife."

Gibbs winced. He knew better than anyone how vulnerable and fragile Ziva could be. That tough, Mossad exterior, once her very essence, was now a façade she presented to the world, not her true self.

"I thought things would change between us, now that all of the barriers had been blown up."

Gibbs looked confused for a minute. "Erased?"

"Yes, yes, erased." Ziva took a deep breath. "But nothing did change; everything was as it was before. Until now."

Now Gibbs was really confused.

"Who are you talking about, Ziva. Have you heard back from Ray?"

Ziva's eyes widened and she looked horrified. "Oh, no, no, never will I ever look at that…man. I cannot even call him a man."

"Ziva, what the hell is going on?"

Ziva looked at Gibbs silently for a few minutes.

"Tony."

Light dawned in Gibbs eyes. He knew they had issues, and he knew there was an attraction between the two. He even suspected they had participated in other "activity".

But he never considered that Ziva and Tony would actually be _together_. First of all, there was Rule #12.

But he knew Tony, and he knew Ziva.

"Gibbs?" Ziva looked nervous.

Gibbs went over to his work bench and poured himself a scotch. He held up the bottle to Ziva, with a questioning look in his eyes.

She shook her head no.

"Gibbs, I need to know what to do."

"What are you asking me, Ziva? How to get Tony to ask you out on a date, or to give you permission to kill him?

Ziva opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Suddenly, she started laughing. She worked hard to control herself.

She walked over to the bench, and took a sip of his Scotch. "We have both changed so much this year. My perspective on life is not the same as when I was with Mossad."

Ziva started to pace. "I want a normal life, a stable life. I do not want to spend two months on some freighter and then three months in Africa."

Gibbs brushed his hand across her cheek, knowing she was referring to Somalia.

"I want a family, Gibbs. I want stability. I want to share my life with someone I love, and who loves me."

Ziva looked down briefly. "When Tony told me that it was over between him and Wendy, I thought that maybe this was our chance. Finally, we would get our chance."

She looked up. "But I was wrong. Tony does not want what I want. Or at least…" She took a deep breath. "He does not want it with me."

Gibbs was at a loss. For Ziva to admit to him that she loved Tony and wanted a family with him was a revelation he had never considered. But he also knew some things that Ziva apparently did not.

"Ziva, why do you think Tony doesn't share your feelings?"

Ziva looked around the basement wildly, spreading her arms out, as if the clues were all standing there for him to see.

"Did you expect him to suddenly declare his love for you and propose two days after ending it with Wendy?"

Ziva felt contrite. "Of 'course not, Gibbs. But I thought he might…I do not know what word I want to use. It is not easy for me to be having this conversation with you."

"But whoever he has been with since Wendy, it has not been with me. I was there, I was waiting. He chose others."

Gibbs didn't respond. It was up to Tony to tell Ziva what he had been doing for the past few months, not him.

"So you are pissed off at him. But I remember you also said nothing had changed 'until now.' What does that mean?"

Ziva almost smiled. "Tony, he, he is different." She looked around as if there were others in the room who might be listening.

"Ever since he was injured, he has been, well, if I did not know better, he is almost acting as with we _are_ together, as a couple."

"One minute he is looking at me as if I am the most wondrous thing in the world, the next he is running out of the room."

Gibbs smiled. "So are you thinking the blow to the head knocked some sense into Tony?"

Ziva looked exasperated. "I do not know what to think. But I am afraid. I do not want to mistake actions from scrambled eggs to be feelings he actually has."

Gibbs laughed this time and gave Ziva another hug. "Scrambled brains, Ziva." He kissed her on the side of his head.

"Don't do anything. If Tony wants to be with you, there will be nothing that can stop him; Even me."

Ziva smiled. "I do not want you to be angry with me Gibbs."

Gibbs pulled back in surprise. "Why would I be angry with you, Ziva?"

"Rule #12."

Gibbs turned his head to side as he as usually did when he was about to state the obvious.

"I think you two have already broken Rule 12." Gibbs informed her.

Ziva's eyes widened.

"But I will get angry with you if, after all this, Tony does come to his senses, and you turn him away."

Ziva placed her hand on Gibbs cheek. "I promise, a daughter's promise to her father."

Gibbs smiled.


	17. Chapter 17 A little secret assignment

**Thanks again for the positive reviews. **

"_**But I will get angry with you if, after all this, Tony does come to his senses, and you turn him away."**_

_**Ziva placed her hand on Gibbs cheek. "I promise, a daughter's promise to her father."**_

_**Gibbs smiled. **_

Chapter Seventeen- "A little secret assignment"

Tony, Ziva and McGee were at their desks, clearly bored. Tony was playing Tetris on his cell phone. McGee was defragging his computer and Ziva was filing her nails.

Tony and McGee both jumped when Ziva banged her hands on her desk. "This is ridiculous! There must be something we can be doing rather than sitting here collecting dust puppies!"

"That's 'dust bunnies', Ziva." Tony corrected her, looking amused.

She glared at him. "You know what I mean. And where is Gibbs?"

At that remark, they all looked at Gibbs' empty desk.

Tony grinned widely, "Well, you know where _I_ think he is."

Tim and Ziva looked at each other smiling.

Ziva returned to the attack. "But that should not mean he should not come in to work. We are here."

Tim raised his eyebrows at that. "What, is someone else getting on some 'something-something' I don't know about?"

Tony and Ziva both looked at each other, than looked away.

"McGee, everyone in this building is getting on some 'something-something' except you." Tony quipped. He winked at Ziva, who hid her smile.

"Not nice, Tony." McGee was hurt. "Just because you grab any ass you can find…"

"McGee!" Tony looked horrified. He slid his gaze toward Ziva, who was pretending to ignore Tim's comment.

Just then, Tony's cell rang_. "Saved by the bell."_ Tony thought as he answered the call.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Boss! We were just talking about you, how we missed your…on our way, Boss." He grimaced and ended the call.

"We're up, Ziva." Tony said.

"What about me?" McGee asked.

"Don't know, McLeftout."

Tony looked at Ziva. "Gibbs wants us to meet him at his house."

Ziva looked surprised, and slightly alarmed.

"Did he say why?"

"Nada. Just for us to get our butts over to his house."

Ziva frowned. "He actually said that?"

Tony grinned, "Well, no. I added the 'butts.' Thought it would give it more flavor."

"Only you, Tony, would think adding 'butts' to a sentence would give it more flavor." McGee snarled.

Tony looked momentarily sorry. "Guess that was a bad choice of words. Sorry about that McQueasy."

He turned to Ziva.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready." Ziva gave Tony a look that made other parts of his body do things not appropriate in the office.

"Alrighty then," Tony and Ziva got into the elevator. Once inside, they looked at each other.

How many times have they ridden this elevator and communicated without ever speaking a word? Tony grinned at Ziva. Ziva raised her eyebrow and gave him a small, knowing smile.

Tony returned his gaze toward the doors. _"Does she know something I don't?"_ He began to worry. He looked back over at Ziva, but she was looking at her watch.

Once they got to the garage, Tony waved his keys.

"I'm driving. I want to get to Gibbs' in one piece."

Ziva smile sweetly. "Do not forget I still have my weapon."

Tony gave her his best macho look. "I, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, am not afraid of Ziva David, ex-Mossad Officer, ex-probationary NCIS agent, and…"

"And now a very impatient woman with a gun." Ziva smiled.

Tony smiled back. "I'm still driving."

Tony was glad things seemed smoother between him and Ziva. He had still not done anything "different", hoping things would just work out on their own.

But he also remembered his conversation with Abby. What if he continued to do nothing and that future he envisioned didn't come about?

He was discouraged. He didn't really expect a bolt of lightning to appear out of the sky, but something akin to a slap on the back of the head by Gibbs would be helpful.

Tony got on 395 South to head into Virginia. It was a beautiful day. The Cherry Blossoms has finally dropped or been blown off, and the trees lining the Tidal Basin were almost full.

He loved DC this time of year. The air seemed cleaner, the trees and flowers were beautiful; it felt like being reborn.

Traffic slowed, as usual. It was always "rush hour" in DC; No matter what time of day, the roadways were packed with cars, usually at a standstill.

He decided to take an earlier exit and get to Gibbs house by going through the back way. Once he got off the main road, he turned into the Gibbs' neighborhood.

They were about a block away from turning onto Gibbs's street when Tony suddenly slammed on the brakes.

Ziva pulled her gun. "What is wrong? Why did you stop like that?" Ziva's head was whipping around in all directions, expecting men with automatic weapons to be rushing the car.

Tony was looking to his right, a huge smile on his face.

Ziva looked at her partner. "What is wrong with you? What is this droopy look on your face?" Ziva was still in defense mode.

"That's 'loopy', Ziva" Tony corrected her. He was looking at a house, a Craftsman Style home with a large, sweeping front porch. Stained glass reflected the sunlight, casting a kaleidoscope of colors in all directions.

The house was in disrepair and appeared to be empty. It was also for sale. Tony closed his eyes, and opened them again.

This could not be a coincidence. Here was proof of something he saw in his future. He took a mental note of the Real Estate firm handling the sale.

He looked at Ziva. "Sorry, thought something ran across the road."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him, positive he was hiding something.

He put the car back in drive and continued to Gibbs house.

"Gibbs?" Tony called out.

"Down here." They could hear Gibbs from the basement.

Tony and Ziva went down the stairs. Ziva was becoming more nervous. After her conversation with Gibbs, she had been worried that he might try to take matters into his own hands.

She hoped that was not what he was doing right now.

Gibbs looked up. He handed them both some files. "I need these taken to Duck." He looked at both of them.

"For reasons I can't go into right now, they can't come from me. I trust you two to do what I ask."

"Don't you trust McGee?" Tony asked the question, but Ziva was thinking it as well,

Gibbs gave them both an exasperated look. "Of 'course I trust McGee. He wouldn't be on the team if I didn't. I only needed two of you."

"How sensitive is this, Boss?" Tony asked. "I mean, can we say anything to McGee?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "The less involved the better."

"On it, Boss," Tony held up the files.

"We will take these to Ducky now." Ziva nodded her understanding.

"I won't be in today, working from here." Gibbs informed them. "If you need me, call me on the cell, not the house phone."

Tony frowned. "Anything else we should know about Boss?"

"Need to know, DiNozzo. And you don't. Close the door on the way out."

Tony and Ziva left Gibbs' house and sat in the car.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Tony looked at Ziva.

"I do not know. And I am worried. When Gibbs goes on his own mission, they do not have a tendency to end well."

They both exchanged knowing looks.

Gibbs watched his agents sitting in the car outside his home, deep in conversation. He smiled to himself.

"Nothing like a little secret assignment to get two people together on the same page." He flipped open his cell phone.

"Duck, they're on their way. And thanks."

NCIS Headquarters

Tony and Ziva entered autopsy and found Ducky alone.

Ducky looked up. "I believe you have something for me?"

Silently, Tony and Ziva handed over the files.

"Thank you," was all Ducky replied and turned back to what he was doing.

Tony was getting mad. "Come on, Ducky. What is going on? We need to have Gibbs' six. But we can't work blind."

Ducky looked closely at Tony and Ziva. They were standing very close to each other, united in a cause. Ducky tried to look stern.

"Agent DiNozzo and Agent David, I have no doubt that when Agent Gibbs is ready to 'read you in,' he will. Until then, I suggest you do as you are told, and forget that you came here this afternoon."

Tony and Ziva both looked shocked, but then quickly recovered.

"Of 'course, Dr. Mallard!" Tony almost snapped. He turned to leave. Ziva gave a small smile to Ducky and walked quickly after Tony.

Once they got inside the elevator and it started its ascent, Ziva pushed the stop button.

"Tony, it is not Ducky's fault, whatever 'this' is. Do not take it out in him."

Tony turned toward Ziva. "I know, and I'm sorry I lost my temper. But this is reminding me of our 'fake op', when all of us were lied to about the real purpose."

Ziva touched his arm. "You said then you were tired of playing games." She looked at him. "I said the same thing."

Tony looked at Ziva, torn. Was this the moment? Should he say something to her?

"_You can't just pop up and say, 'oh and by the way, we're going to be married in two years and have a baby so let's get going on it now'."_Tony thought to himself.

He took a deep breath. Slowly, he put his arms around her, and drew her into a gentle hug. He was surprised that Ziva put up no resistance. They held each other for several moments, not saying a word.

Tony then held Ziva's face and placed his lips on hers. A small, sweet kiss; not passionate, not wanting, not demanding.

When they pulled apart, they touched foreheads. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Tony finally admitted.

"Me too," Ziva whispered.

They smiled at each other, both knowing a big hurdle had been overcome. But they both knew they had much to work on. "Baby steps." Tony thought to himself.

Tony reached over and pushed back in the stop button so the elevator could continue its journey.

""By the way, don't ever let me name my son Anthony DiNozzo, III."

Tony grinned at Ziva's confused looked and turned to face the elevator doors.


	18. Chapter 18 Take care of her

_**Glad everyone is enjoying this story. Thanks again for the positive reviews.**_

Chapter Eighteen- I will always take care of her

Tony and Ziva returned to their desks, not looking at each other.

"So…." McGee began. "What was that all about?"

Tony looked over at McGee. "We'd tell you McGee, but then we'd have to kill you."

"Very funny, Tony. I'm not in trouble am I?" McGee looked worried.

Ziva continued working without looking up. "What makes you think you are in trouble, McGee? Have you done anything that would be considered…bad?"

McGee gulped. He appealed to Tony. "C'mon, Tony. Tell me the truth. Should I be worried?"

Tony looked seriously at McGee and shook his head. "You know I can't say anything, McGuilty."

"Fine!" McGee stood up. "I'm going downstairs to see Abby."

McGee stomped to the elevator. Once the doors had closed, Ziva looked at Tony.

"That was not very nice, Tony. Now McGee thinks he is in trouble."

Tony smiled. "Ah, it will do him good. Abby will reassure him."

"I suppose. There really is not anything we could have told him anyway."

Tony walked over to Ziva's desk and placed both hands down and leaned in close to her face.

"Well, I wouldn't say the trip was a total waste, would you?"

Ziva regarded Tony silently. She knew he was referring to their brief kiss in the elevator. She smiled.

Tony looked thoughtful. "Just the same, I think I will stop by Gibbs' tonight."

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "He will not tell you anything."

"_No,"_ Tony thought, _"but I think maybe I will."_

Abby's Lab

McGee stormed out of the elevator.

"It's not fair! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Abby whirled around in alarm at McGee's outburst and rushed toward him.

"Timmy, Timmy! What's the matter with you? Why are you so upset?"

Some of McGee's anger had dissipated. "Gibbs calls Tony and assigns him and Ziva to a special assignment, right in front of me. But I'm not allowed to know anything about it!"

Abby enveloped McGee in a big hug. "Oh, McGee, I'm sure it's nothing."

McGee pulled back from the hug and regarded Abby suspiciously.

"Wait. Do you know what this is about?"

"Uunnnhhh…"Abby turned away.

"I knew it!" McGee exploded. He covered his eyes with his hands.

"I'm being fired, aren't I?"

Abby turned back to McGee.

"Oh, Timmy! Of'course not! I'm sure if anything is wrong, or if anyone has done anything wrong, it would be Tony and Ziva. That's why he called them in." Abby rubbed his arm to reassure him.

"Well, that would actually make more sense, since Tony…wait. What could Ziva have done?"

"Oooops."

"You do know something! And it has to do with Tony and Ziva!"

Abby pulled her fingers across her mouth, "zipping" her mouth shut.

"Ok, well, you can just nod your head. That's not the same as telling." McGee was begging Abby.

Abby glared at him. "Ok, go! "

McGee took a deep breath. "Is anyone sick or pregnant?"

Abby's eyes got huge.

"McGee, I think you should just forget about everything we just talked about. There is nothing for you to worry about."

She shoved him out of her lab and shut the door. McGee looked even more confused than ever.

Later than evening…

Tony let himself into Gibbs' house. He could never understand why Gibbs never locked his front door, considering the number of people who at one time or another wanted him dead.

Even using a simple spring lock on the door knob would be something. Oh, it wouldn't deter anyone who really wanted to get in, but at least the _appearance_ of security was there.

"Gibbs?" Tony announced his visit.

"Down here." Gibbs smiled to himself. Tony had shown up earlier than he expected.

"What's up, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he heard Tony's footsteps on the stairs.

"Boss, I need to know what is really going on!" Tony said in his best _'I am your lead agent and have the right to be told everything'_ voice.

Gibbs didn't look up. "Uh huh." He stopped his sanding and turned to Tony.

"You want to tell me why you're really here?"

"That obvious, huh?" Tony was disgusted with himself.

"Ya'think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs walked over to the bench.

"Drink?" Tony followed him over.

Gibbs poured two fingers of scotch in two glasses and handed one to Tony.

Tony swirled the amber liquid, in a container that until a few seconds ago had held some nails. He took a cautious sip.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's been on my mind for a while, but I just…ah, hell!" Tony took another sip.

"Is this 'something' a woman?" Gibbs asked innocently.

Tony looked up, not sure if he should be relieved or alarmed. Sometimes Gibbs knew so much it was scary.

"Yes, Boss. There is a woman, a woman I want very much to be in my life, for me to be in hers." Tony stared into his glass.

He looked up at Gibbs, "A lot of things have happened over the past few years, especially this past year."

Gibbs kept quiet, letting Tony talk it out.

Tony laughed nervously. "I mean, sure I've had many relationships. There was Jeanne, but that was just make believe, and an assignment gone badly."

"And, and E.J! Now, that was one doozey of a relationship, except that it was also false, full of lies." Tony began pacing.

Tony took another sip. "And then here comes Wendy again. Thank God I didn't act like a moron and start that all over. She would have made my life a living hell!"

Gibbs couldn't stand it anymore. "What are you asking me, DiNozzo? How to ask Ziva out on a date?"

Tony coughed and spit out some his scotch.

"Wha…Ziva? What makes you think…"

Gibbs cocked his head to the side and gave Tony his famous "are you kidding me?" look.

Tony scrunched his eyes and waited for the head slap. When it didn't come, he looked up.

"How long have you known?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "That you had a thing for Ziva? Probably longer than you have."

Gibbs poured himself another drink, "That you wanted a serious relationship with her, oh, I'd say about twenty seconds."

Tony looked seriously at Gibbs. "Boss, I don't want to screw this up."

Gibbs smiled wryly, "Well, I'm not sure I'm the best source for successful relationships." Although, lately, that department had improved significantly.

Gibbs sipped at his scotch thoughtfully. He thought about his talk with Ziva. And now with Tony confirming his own feelings for her, he was conflicted.

Gibbs looked thoughtfully at Tony.

"The last time you were here, you were giving me excuses why you couldn't go to Wendy's for Christmas and how our work and relationships just don't mix."

Tony nodded.

"Was Ziva the real reason then?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe subconsciously. When EJ showed up again, she pretty much told me that Ziva and I belonged together."

Gibbs eyebrows rose at that piece of information.

Tony continued. "I told her she was crazy, but it did get me thinking about it. Then when Wendy showed up, and messed with my head again, she told me that Ziva was the one."

Gibbs looked astonished. "She actually said to you that it was Ziva you should be with?"

Tony shook his head. "Well no, she didn't know Ziva well enough to put all the pieces together. She just figured out that there was someone I wanted to be with, and it wasn't someone by the name of Wendy. She told me to basically go for it."

Gibbs digested this new chain of events.

"Tony, do you remember what I said to you the last time we talked down here?"

Tony nodded soberly. "You said 'don't be like me.'"

He knew what he should say, but he also knew what he had to say.

"Rule #12."

Tony winced. He had hoped Gibbs would be sympathetic and not invoke the rule. After all, he was in his own relationship. He of all people should know how it feels…

"That rule was created for a reason. Broken romances can be ugly and tear teams apart."

Gibbs regarded his senior agent.

"Tony, I've had a lot of things happen to me as well. And one thing I've learned is that if two people are meant to be together; then nothing or no one should stand in the way. I had that with Shannon."

Tony was silent. Gibbs rarely spoke more than a few words at a time, so what he was saying now was practically a soliloquy.

"But I also know that I have no right to deprive two people, two people I care about, their chance at happiness."

Tony looked at Gibbs, shocked. Had Gibbs just given him his blessing?

"So…" Tony began cautiously, "Are you saying you are ok with me and Ziva?"

Gibbs waved his glass. "If Ziva is ok with it, I won't stand in the way…as long as you keep it out of the office."

Tony gulped down the remainder of his scotch, the liquid burning all the way down. He gasped.

"Thanks Boss!" Tony stepped forward and held out his hand and looked directly into Gibbs' face, proving his determination and maturity.

Gibbs looked at Tony's face. _"He may just pull this off,"_ he thought.

He took Tony's hand and shook it. Tony nodded and headed back up the stairs.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony leaned over the rail.

"If you hurt Ziva, you will wish you were never born."

Tony didn't even flinch. "I will always take care of her, Boss."

Gibbs smiled and turned back to his boat.

"You better."


	19. Chapter 19 A Day in DC

Chapter Nineteen- "A Day in DC"

NCIS Headquarters

The next day, Tony arrived early, wanting to be there before Ziva got into work. He was shocked to see that she and McGee were already there.

Tony raised his eyebrows and did his best to not look surprised.

Ziva caught his eye, with an expression that clearly said _"we need to meet later and talk"._

Tony nodded, not sure he should be excited or scared.

Ziva tilted her head over at McGee's desk. Tony gave her a strange look and glanced to his right.

McGee was typing away, doing whatever it was he does with computers. Tony could never tell if he was hacking into some super secret high clearance data bank, or playing one of his silly games.

McGee's demeanor and expression was definitely an improvement from yesterday. He was actually humming to himself, and had this silly grin on his face.

"Did you get laid or something, McHappy?" Tony couldn't help himself; it was such a change from the day before.

McGee didn't answer him. Tony whipped his head to look at Ziva. She looked just as surprised as Tony. Tony stole a look at McGee again, and then turned back to his workstation.

He was still thinking about Gibbs' secret mission. It really bothered him that Gibbs would keep him out of the loop. He wondered why he picked him and Ziva as the two to deliver whatever in the hell they had delivered.

He thought back to their conversation last night. Gibbs had not been surprised that Tony was interested in Ziva. For Tony, _that _was more shocking than him giving them the green light.

How had Gibbs known? If he had been that obvious, he was sure he would have pulled him aside, head-slapped him silly, and read him the riot act.

He looked at Ziva, who seemed engrossed with something on her computer. He knew Ziva had a special relationship with Gibbs, but he couldn't imagine she said something to him first.

He watched Ziva as she worked. Every once in a while, she would push a strand of hair back, as it got in the way. She was a trained assassin, yet everything she did was so graceful, so beautiful. Tony did not turn away when Ziva unexpectedly looked up and caught him watching her.

She regarded him silently for several moments. Tony felt his heart beat faster and he unconsciously held his breath. How could he have ever considered any other woman when Ziva had always been there, by his side?

Ziva smiled, as if she read his thoughts. Just then Gibbs showed up, coffee in hand.

He got to his desk and sat down. "Morning Boss!" "Morning Gibbs." His team spoke in unison.

"Good morning…" Gibbs worked to hide his smile. He looked through some files on his desk and everyone went back to work.

He flicked his eyes up and looked at his team.

McGee for some reason seemed very pleased with himself. And very confident.

"_Ah, hell."_ thought Gibbs_. "Please don't tell me I have another Rule #12 to deal with."_

He stole a look at Tony, who was looking at Ziva with goo-goo eyes.

Gibbs shook his head and grinned. He glanced over at Ziva.

She was reading some file, but just as he was going to look away, she glanced up and caught him watching her.

Ziva blushed. _"Did Ziva just blush?"_ Gibbs was incredulous.

She held his gaze and smiled. Gibbs smiled back at her and turned back to his files. _"This was going to be interesting."_

About a half hour later, Ziva got up from her desk. "I am just going down to the vending room," she announced. She looked significantly at Tony.

"Hey, can you get me a honey bun? Oh, wait never mind, I'll just go with you. I need to stretch my legs anyway." Tony got up from his desk, made a big show of stretching his arms and back, and then sauntered after Ziva.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He noticed McGee watching Tony follow Ziva to the elevator. "_Did McGee suspect something?"_ he wondered.

McGee turned back to his work. Gibbs decided that whatever McGee was thinking, it wasn't about Tony and Ziva being a couple.

Once they got in the elevator, Tony and Ziva were silent. Tony tested his luck, and reached over and took her hand.

Ziva looked down in surprise and looked at Tony. He looked at her with a huge grin on his face, which quickly faded when she didn't return the grin. He released her hand quickly.

"Sorry, don't know what I was thinking." Tony stared straight ahead, his heart pounding in fear. Had he misread the cues? Was this going too fast?

Ziva pulled the elevator stop and turned to Tony.

"Tony…" Ziva turned to face him. "I am not sure what is going on here."

Ziva looked closely at Tony's face, peering intently into his eyes.

Tony looked embarrassed. "Ziva, I…I'm sorry. I just felt like holding your hand."

Ziva shook her head. "Tony that is not what I am talking about." She thought for a moment. "Yes! Yes! I am talking about that, but also about other things."

"You are different. You are acting like we have been together for years."

"We _have_ been together for years." Tony shot back.

Ziva narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I know. As partners, as friends. But this…" She looked at him, her eyes confused. "I am not sure what this is."

Tony looked at her seriously. "I seem to remember you enjoying that hug and kiss in the elevator the other day."

Ziva did not take her eyes off of him. "Tony, I never said I did not enjoy it. I just do not understand it."

Tony kicked himself subconsciously. He _knew_ he was going too fast. He spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. So much has happened to me lately. Let's just say I've had a bit of an epiphany. About you. About us."

"Us." Ziva said softly.

"Us."

Ziva turn away and got the elevator going again.

"You know." She said, "I think I will check out that daughters place tomorrow." She looked straight ahead. "You know, where they filmed that movie we watched?"

Tony bore holes into the back of her head.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. As Ziva was stepping out, she stopped. "Maybe you would like to come with me." She continued walking toward the vending room, a knowing smile on her face.

Tony's face split into a wide grin. "Whoa…" Tony forced the closing doors back open and quickly following Ziva.

The next morning, Tony drove to Ziva's apartment in Foggy Bottom. They decided to do Metro rather than drive in circles for an hour waiting for a parking spot to become available.

"Let's get off at Federal Triangle." Tony said, looking at the Metro map. "That way, we can walk across the Ellipse and take in all the sites just like regular tourists."

Ziva smirked. "I do not think we look like tourists, Tony."

"Well, then, hey! Let's buy one of those fake 'NCIS' shirts they sell at those roadside carts!" Tony said with fake exuberance. "Then we'll fit right in!"

Tony didn't understand the fascination with buying a shirt that said 'NCIS', 'FBI' or 'CIA' on the front or back. He shook his head.

Once you actually got on the train, the metro was quite efficient and fast. The problem was waiting for a train to arrive, or switching lines. Fortunately, Tony and Ziva caught the Blue Line right away, and didn't have to switch.

They got off at Federal Triangle and took the escalator up into the plaza at the Ronald Reagan Building.

"Do you think they'll ever name a building after me?" Tony look at Ziva, his expression serious.

Ziva looked at Tony as if he had lost his mind. "Maybe one of those "Portapatsys." She laughed.

"That's 'Portapotty,' Ziva, for portable, well, potty." Tony scrunched up his nose. "Not a place I try to _head_ to, if you get my drift." Tony laughed at his own joke. Ziva just stared at him.

"Are you finished?" She asked.

"Ok, no more bathroom jokes. Onward!"

Tony steered Ziva out of the plaza onto 14th Street. They then turned left and headed toward Constitution Avenue. They crossed 14th and continued walking down Constitution, toward 17th Street.

When they crossed 15th Street, they had a beautiful view of the Washington Memorial on one side, and the White House on the other.

"Stay right there," Tony instructed Ziva. He pulled out his camera.

"You actually brought a camera! This is not a crime scene, Tony!" Ziva was surprised.

"This is my camera, for my collection. That's right, smile!"

Tony took the picture of Ziva, with the Washington Monument in the background. She had this look on her face that was part amused, part wistful, and wholly beautiful.

Tony smiled as he looked at the image_. "Perfect!"_

They finally walked the long stretch between 15th and 17th Streets, and turned right. Memorial Hall/Constitution Hall took up an entire block. On the 17th Street side was Memorial Hall; on the 18th Street side was Constitution Hall, where concerts and other events were held.

Situated between "C" and "D" Street, the building was imposing, with columns and white marble.

"It is a beautiful building." Ziva admired the workmanship. "How do we get inside?"

They followed the signs down "D" Street, and found the Visitors Entrance not quite half-way down the block.

Once they got inside, they signed in and got Visitor stickers and slapped them on their jackets.

A Museum Docent stood waiting as they walked into the main hallway.

"Is this your first time here?" She asked. "You can take our self-guided tour," she handed them a layout of all of the rooms in the building, "Or if you would like, you can wait for our next tour in which we take you around and talk to you about the period rooms."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"Uh, I think we can just walk around ourselves, if that's ok?" Tony asked.

"Of'course! There are timer switches just inside the doors of each period room, so you can see inside. Enjoy!"

They looked at their map and started walking down a hall,

"Tony, what is a period room?" Ziva asked under her breath.

"You and I are about to find out." Tony looked up and down the hall they were walking. "Hey, you know if you changed some the furniture and wall stuff, I think this hall was in the movie."

Ziva looked around. "I think you are right, Tony." She smiled.

"Let us explore, yes?"

Tony grinned and they continued to their left. They saw two door openings, and two dark rooms.

"Let's see." Tony said. "The lady out front said there were timer switches, ah!" Tony turned a switch on the wall just inside the door. The entire room lit up, showing furnishings from a by-gone era.

Each room had a State name over the door header.

A little notebook explaining the period and the furnishings was available for visitors to read.

They continued their journey, finding little gems to look at and admire. They saw several areas that they were sure were in the movie. Tony took tons of pictures, to Ziva's amusement.

Tony looked at her. "What? We can watch the movie again and compare what's on the screen with the photos. Cool, huh?"

When they turned at the end of another hall, they entered a huge room with beautiful wooden floors.

A fireplace stood at one end. Several large glass French doors opened up onto a covered portico, supported by columns, each bearing the names of the original thirteen colonies.

Tony stepped out onto to portico, admiring the view. Just then, as Ziva stood by one of the columns, he thought he was going to pass out.

The very image that was before him was almost identical to the framed wedding photo Tony "saw" when he was unconscious. The only thing missing was him, and of'course, a wedding.

"Hang on, don't move." He said to Ziva.

Ziva looked amused. "What? Another photo?"

"_Oh, yeah."_ Tony said to himself.

"Fair is fair! Now I get to take one of you." Ziva walked over and took the camera out of his hands.

Tony looked at Ziva. "Now, why would I want a picture of me?"

Ziva looked at him slyly. "I do not know. Maybe _I_ want it."

Tony looked at Ziva to see if she was mocking him, but her smile told him she meant it.

"Well, ok… for you." Tony then pretended he was some super model and put himself through all sorts of ridiculous poses.

Ziva was laughing so hard, she started snorting, which she hated. She quickly covered her nose with her hand.

"I cannot wait to see what kind of pictures come out of this!"

She handed the camera back to Tony. Just then, one of the employees walked through the inside room.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Tony called out. The employee came to the French door.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

Tony handed her the camera. "Can you just take a quick picture of my…" he looked at Ziva. "Me and my girlfriend?"

Ziva didn't say a thing. She and Tony went and stood together by a column. Tony casually draped his arm over Ziva's shoulder. She surprised him by putting her left arm around his waist in the back and resting her right hand on his chest.

"Smile!"

Tony took the camera back. "Well, that was fun!" He looked at Ziva.

Ziva walked slowly toward him.

"_Ok, now she is going to kill me. She was just waiting for that nice lady to leave."_ Tony swallowed hard.

"So," she began, "Do you refer to all of your female coworkers as your 'girlfriend'?" Her expression was neutral.

"No…" Tony wasn't sure how to get out of this one.

Ziva smiled. "Good!"

She continued walking back into the building. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Tony.

"Are you coming?"

Tony smiled.


	20. Chapter 20 Life as I See It

Chapter Twenty- "Life as I See It"

As they were heading back toward the metro, Tony turned to Ziva.

"I actually have to meet someone at 4, but do you want to get together later?"

Ziva smiled. "Abby and I have plans for the evening."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Ooohhh…girls night out, hmm? Sure you don't want me to come along and, you know, chaperone?"

Ziva gave a low chuckle. "It is not a 'girl's night out' as you put it Tony. We are going to dinner and catching up with each other. We have not had too many opportunities lately to see each other outside of work."

Tony could just imagine the two of them together. _"Oh to be a fly on the wall."_ He thought to himself.

"What are you grinning about?" Ziva looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh, just thinking about the multitude of topics to be discussed. McGee's inability to find a date, Gibbs and Ryan, my awesomeness…"

Ziva raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, I am sure you will come up in the conversation Tony, but I would not bet the home that it will be about your…awesomeness."

"That's 'bet the farm', Ziva." Tony cocked his head, trying to figure out if Ziva was really teasing him, or…he didn't want to think there was an alternative.

They arrived at Foggy Bottom Station, and looked at each other as they were going their separate ways.

"It was fun today, Ziva." Tony said lightly.

Ziva nodded and smiled. "I enjoyed it as well, Tony"

"Well, see ya' later. You know, at work." Tony cursed himself. _"Why am I acting like I'm in High School? Because you are scared to death you will frak this up, DiNozzo!"_

Tony impulsively grabbed Ziva's hand. Looking her in the eye, he brought his lips to her hand.

Ziva tried not to gasp. She smiled timidly, suddenly shy. _"Why am I acting like a school girl? Because you are scared to death you will scare him to death!"_

Tony grinned and got in his car. "Shalom, Ziva!" He called out as he started the car and put it into gear.

"Shalom, Tony." Ziva replied, watching him pull away, a wistful smile on her face.

North Arlington, Virginia

Tony pulled up in front of the house, the house he and Ziva shared as man and wife in his "vision" of the future. He remembered that his future Ziva had told him how he found the house, and, to his amazement, the story played out as fact.

If that turned out to be true, couldn't the rest also be true, and therefore the life he imagined with Ziva would actually come to pass?

The Real Estate Agent was waiting by the walk-way. "Mr. DiNozzo? Catherine Cummings. I am really excited to show you this property. As you can see, it does need some work, but once you get inside, you will not be disappointed by the potential this house has to offer."

Tony let the agent ramble on with her commercial for the house. He was hoping he already knew what the inside looked like. That would be further validation, that he and Ziva did have a future, a future together.

Ms. Cummings opened the front door and let Tony in. He recognized it immediately, although the furnishings and decoration were totally different. There was garish wall paper in the dining room, and the kitchen was painted puke pinkish-orange.

Without invitation, he headed down to the basement, knowing he would not find a state of the art home theater, and he was not wrong. The basement was unfinished, large and mostly empty except for a few tools and an old, dilapidated washer. No dryer.

Tony was not "unhandy", but he knew that renovating this space would be far more than he could handle alone.

"_Unless Gibbs lends a hand." _Tony smiled to himself, then wondering how much of Gibbs was in the house he saw before.

Together, they headed upstairs, but there was only one room Tony was interested in seeing. He went directly to the bedroom two doors on the left.

It was plain, drab, with pale lavender walls, and flowered curtains. Tony saw none of that. He saw a nursery, painted a soft green, with hints of yellow and cream. It was perfectly gender neutral, but furnished with every possible thing a baby could need, and probably just as much as a baby would never have use of.

"It would make a wonderful nursery." The Real Estate agent offered. Tony turned to her in shock.

"What made you say that?" He asked, wondering now if there were other forces at work here.

"This is a 'family' home, Mr. DiNozzo. A wonderful place for children to live and to grow up. There has only been owner who has lived here, raising his family until they all left to start families of their own. But they always came back. This house holds a lot of wonderful memories and a lot of love."

Tony looked curiously at the agent. "What happened to the previous owner? Why is he selling such a 'loving' home?"

Ms. Cummings looked sad. "Unfortunately, he passed away. His wife died about a year ago, and he decided to move in with his daughter in Richmond. Before he could make the move, he had a heart attack and died. It was very much unexpected."

Tony had a sudden thought. "They didn't die in the house, did they?" dreading the answer.

Ms. Cummings shook her head. "Oh, no. His wife had cancer and was in Hospice when she passed away. The owner was visiting another daughter in Atlanta, when he had his heart attack. Very sad."

"Needless to say," she continued, "The family would like to dispose of the property quickly. It has fond memories for all of them, but since their father was planning to sell the house, they are honoring what he would have done."

She looked at Tony. "This is a 'short sale', Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony looked at her, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the house will go quickly. If you are interested, I recommend that you put in an offer as soon as you can. This property will not remain on the market long. The house is valued at $650,000.00, but the offering price is well below market value, $450,000.00"

Tony was torn. He felt that his destiny was to own this house, but this was happening too fast. A month ago, buying a house was the last thing on his mind. In fact, he rarely thought beyond the next week.

"Well, I am definitely interested, but I need to talk to my financial advisor. How soon is _soon_?"

The agent thought about it. "I would say that you should make a move no later than Wednesday."

"This coming Wednesday?" Tony was taken aback.

The agent nodded. "I've seen these properties go in one day. I can flag it as a "potential sale" to hold off any flippers that are in the market, but I can't hold them off for long."

Tony considered his options. "Ok, I will definitely get back to you by Wednesday, sooner if possible."

They shook hands, and Tony headed to his car.

Later that Evening

Abby and Ziva met at the restaurant, an obscure Indian café that was low on cost and high on quality.

They talked about Jimmy's upcoming wedding. Jimmy hadn't said too much about it, except that it would be in South Florida.

Ziva wondered if that meant Miami, and her thoughts turned to Ray. She wondered if she should even attend the wedding, afraid the anger and betrayal she felt would raise its ugly head. She did not want to do anything to ruin the day for Jimmy and Breena.

"Perhaps I should not go." Ziva suddenly announced.

"Ziva! What? Of'course you should go! We all have to go!" Abby was shocked. "Why would you not want to be there? It's Jimmy, our friend."

Ziva looked down, sorry that she had upset Abby. "Of'course I will be there, if everyone else is there."

Abby looked at her closely. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. She grabbed Ziva's hand.

"Oh, Ziva, I'm sorry. I should have remembered. You are probably thinking 'what might have been' with you and …"

"No, Abby." Ziva interrupted her. "I was not woefully imagining my own wedding that could have been." She did not want Abby to actually say Ray's name.

"But, yes. If the wedding is in Miami, then I would be reminded, and that would have intruded."

Abby looked at Ziva closely. "So, you are _glad_ it didn't happen."

"Under the circumstances, considering his lies, and his criminal behavior, I would say 'YES' I am glad it did not happen!"

Ziva took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Abby. I do not want to waste time talking about someone I care nothing about."

Abby squeezed Ziva's hand and let go. Just then their dinner arrived and they spent the remainder of the evening enjoying their meal and each other's company.

Abby had Ziva laughing, describing the latest escapades of her bowling nun friends.

As they were sipping their after-dinner coffees, Abby spoke up.

"Ziva, have you noticed anything different about Tony?" she asked innocently.

Ziva looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked guardedly.

Abby shrugged, trying not to look like she knew anything. "Oh, I don't know. Ever since he got hit on the head, he's been acting…I don't know. More mature? More circumspect?"

Ziva didn't know what to say. She answered cautiously. "Well, yes. I guess you can say he has not been as obnoxious as he usually is. Maybe a little more interested in the feelings of others."

"Anyone in particular?" Abby sipped her coffee, her eyes gauging Ziva's reaction.

She was not disappointed. Ziva's eyes narrowed. "What do you know, Abby?"

Abby looked innocent. "Me? Why would I know anything? And who said there was anything to know?"

"Abby…"

Abby sighed. "Ok, but you have to promise _never_ to tell Tony I told you this."

Ziva was somewhat alarmed, but intrigued at the same time. "Alright Abby, I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die, stick a needle in your eye promise?"

Ziva winced. "Why would anyone stick a needle in their eye?"

"Ok, never mind. You just have to promise that you will never ever _ever_ tell Tony I said anything to you."

"Abby, I said I promise. Now what are you talking about?"

Abby looked around, as if there were people listening in.

"He came to me a few days ago. Kind of freaked out, if you know what I mean."

Ziva knew what she meant, but wasn't sure she had noticed Tony being "freaked out." Acting strange, yes.

"So, something was bothering him?"

"Yes, that's what I said. Freaked out. Anyway, I finally got him to spit out what was. When he was knocked out, he had this weird vision, about his life, his future, his…well; anyway, he came to me for advice."

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "He came to you for advice, about a vision he had?" The more Ziva thought about it, the more it made sense. If Tony truly had had some 'vision', then who better than Abby to discuss this with.

"And what did you advise him to do?" Ziva was starting to feel a little shiver go up her spine.

Could this be why he was acting so unusual around her, why he was suddenly 'making his move' on her, if that was what he was really doing?

"I just told him to do whatever it takes to make it happen, if that was the future he wanted."

"So he had a vision of his future?" Ziva looked skeptical.

"He had a vision of how he subconsciously wants his future to be."

Ziva paled. "Abby, I need to ask you something. Did this future have anything to do with me?" She held her breath.

"Ziva," Abby smiled. "That future had _everything_ to do with you."

Ziva didn't know what to say. Abby had just confirmed that Tony had feelings for her, deep feelings.

Not that this was really any type of revelation. Deep down, she knew that Tony cared about her and for her. And she could not imagine that he was unaware of the strength of her feelings for him.

But she had tried to sweep them away, to ignore them, because they were partners and coworkers, in a dangerous profession.

But seeing Tony with other women, especially E. J. had caused her to question her motivation. Then Wendy reappeared out of nowhere. Tony had not originally been honest about his relationship with her. He did not mention that they had been engaged.

When she discovered that secret, she surprised herself by feeling jealousy. They had not gotten married after all, but what if that had not been Tony's decision? Did he still have feelings for her? Did he still love her?

Then Gibbs started seeing Ryan. Ziva smiled at that. It had been fun for her, Tony and McGee to wonder about what was going on behind closed doors.

Confirmation of the relationship was a bit of a shock to Ziva. Granted, Ryan did not work at NCIS, and was not on Gibbs' team. Therefore Rule #12 was not even a consideration. But they were, in a sense "co-workers."

Tony told Ziva he and Wendy had parted ways for good, and Ziva had felt a sense of relief at his confiding this bit of news with her.

She had begun to view their relationship in a different light. Their banter and innuendo took on a new meaning, a subtext that had not been there before.

Looks had passed between them that spoke volumes, but seemed to be in a language neither of them was fluent in.

Could this be the "epiphany" he told her he had, regarding the two of them?

"Hello, Ziva!" Abby interrupted Ziva's musings and she looked up at her startled.

She smiled at Abby. "You have a good heart, Abby. I will never say anything to Tony."

"But you will give me all the juicy details as they happen, won't you?" Abby smile was wide and happy.

Ziva laughed. "Well, maybe not all of the details. But I will keep you informed of "developments" as they happen."

"And what has developed so far?" Abby asked.

Ziva smiled. "We sort of had a date today."

"What! And you are here with me now? Are you crazy?"

"Abby! We both had plans. Nothing is going to happen overnight."

"Come on, Ziva. It's been going on since the day you met."

"Perhaps," Ziva looked at Abby, surprised that she had been watching them all these years. "But whatever had been 'going on' as you put it, it is now different. It requires a change in habit, in mind set."

"I never saw Tony and me as a romantic couple." Abby frowned at that.

Ziva held up her hand. "What I mean is, I never saw Tony and me as being able to _have_ a romantic relationship, to be a couple in that way. Because of the nature of our work, because of…"

"Gibbs." Abby finished for her.

"Well, yes I suppose. But I think Gibbs is more of a deterrent for Tony than for me. Tony has been with Gibbs far longer than I have. And my relationship with Gibbs is quite different than the one Tony has with him."

Abby looked surprised. "How so?"

Ziva shrugged. "Tony needs his approval. He will do what Gibbs expects, but what he expects is what is best for us, his team."

"And you don't need his approval?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"Of'course I do!' Ziva answered. "But I also expect Gibbs to want my happiness to be more important than his rules. Some of which are very good and should never be ignored."

Abby smiled smugly. "But not Rule #12."

Ziva laughed. "It is actually a rule that has merit. But I think his reasons for the rule are personal, not professional."

Abby considered that.

"So, you _do_ feel something for Tony? I don't want him to get hurt." Abby looked nervous, as if she was afraid that Ziva was going to burst her bubble.

"Abby, my dear friend." Ziva reassured her. "I love Tony DiNozzo with all my heart. And now you must promise to never ever _ever_ tell him I told you that!"

Abby zipped her mouth and held up her hand. She then got up and gave Ziva a big hug. "I knew it!"

NCIS Headquarters, Monday morning

"Morning, Zee-vah!" Tony called out as he entered the bullpen and dropped his stuff on his desk. "How was your 'date' with Abby?"

Ziva pretended to be mad. "It was not a 'date', Tony. We just had a nice dinner and some girl talk."

"Did I come up in the conversation?" Tony asked obliquely.

"Maybe…" Ziva teased him. She looked up and gave him a sultry smile that almost made him faint.

Tony was trying to come up with some witty retort when McGee showed up.

"Hey, Ziva! Did you and Abby have a good time Saturday?"

Tony whipped his head around to look at McGee. "How did you know they had a date, McNowitall?"

McGee smiled. "Abby tells me lots of things, Tony."

Tony frowned at that. He looked back over at Ziva, who was smiling to herself as she was looking through her email.

Tony picked up his phone, about to call Abby, when McGee spoke up.

"Hey, look at this! The space shuttle is going to do a fly-over DC before it is taken to Dulles!"

Tony dropped the phone, which caused Ziva and McGee to look up.

"Are you ok, Tony? You look like you have seen a ghost!" McGee frowned.

Tony cleared his throat. "Well, isn't that interesting that the space shuttle is actually going to fly over DC. When is this happening?"

McGee and Ziva exchanged looks.

"Uh, let's see. Tuesday, April 17th. Looks like it will enter DC airspace around 10 am." McGee was reading the article from his computer.

Tony thoughts were racing through his head. _"This was really happening! I am not going to screw this up!"_

He got up suddenly.

"Where are you going, Tony? Ziva asked, surprised. After all, he had just arrived.

Tony looked guilty. "Uh, I just need to make a quick call. I will be right back."

Ziva looked at him suspiciously and her eyes followed him as he headed toward the elevator. She turned quickly back to McGee.

McGee just looked at her. "Don't look at me. Half the time, I have no idea what is going on in Tony's head."

Ziva had an inkling what was going on in Tony's head, but was confused why news about the space shuttle should cause such a reaction.

Tony kept pressing the "G" button on the elevator, as if doing that actually made the elevator go more quickly. He bolted out of the car as soon as the doors opened and went outside.

He needed privacy, and the grassy park outside their building assured him he was away from probing ears.

He quickly dialed the number.

"Yes! Hi, this is Agent DiNozzo. Yes, that's right. I've made my decision. I want to move forward."

Catherine Cummings smiled, sitting at her desk in her Real Estate office. "That is wonderful news, Mr. DiNozzo. I will write up the contract right now. I recommend that you offer the full asking price, since it is being offered so much below market."

"Yes, whatever you think. I can get over to you office to sign the contract right away."

"Mr. DiNozzo. Can I ask you a question? What made you make you decision so quickly?"

Tony looked up at the building where Ziva David was sitting and smiled. "Let's just say I am ready to live my life as I see it."

Finis

_**Glad you liked it. Obviously, I am totally ignoring the events of the finale, since they mess up my story line. With enough encourage, I will continue this in a new story. Cheers!**_


End file.
